Amour shakespearien!
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: anciennement Hogwarts Tales 6e année des maraudeurs comment un atelier théâtre et les exercices qu'on y fait peut-il engendrer des passions foudroyantes? Comment les hormones et peut-être l'amour peuvent facilement prendre le contrôle...? SB/SS
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Ici Zazou… alors cette fic' est un peu différente de celles que j'ai déjà publiées sur ce site (pour ceux qui les ont lu ) car elle est écrite avec ma grumelle !!_

_On a décidé de suivre le principe suivant (qui n'est pas neuf en soi) : on écrit un chapitre chacune notre tour. J'écris le premier (je pense que vous l'aviez deviné !) donc je choisis les persos et l'histoire de départ et ma chère Nanou se charge de continuer l'histoire où je l'ai arrêtée ! Je vous préviens parce qu'on a pas vraiment le même style d'écriture… quoique… euh non en fait ! '' _

_Bon j'espère que cette fic' vous plaira et je me lance dans le premier chapitre !!_

_**Hogwarts Tales **_

_Chapitre 1 :_** La rentrée …. L'enfer ou le paradis ?? Petits pois ou choux de bruxelles ??**

**Pov Severus Snape**

Plus aucun doute : je hais la rentrée !! Moi Severus Snape, me préparant à commencer ma 6eme année dans la célèbre école de Poudlard, appartenant à la noble maison de Serpentard, je déteste la rentrée ….

Pourquoi ?

D'abord, les jours de rentrée , c'est inévitable : soit il pleut et la seule chose qu'on souhaite c'est être tranquillement couché dans son lit, sous les couettes, au chaud, narguant les nuages gris… soit il fait un temps indécent : le soleil brille comme il aurait dû briller pendant deux moi cet été , on a chaud et là, ce qu'on désire, c'est plonger dans une piscine bien fraîche, boire un cocktail (sans alcool du moins en apparence) au bord de la dite piscine, allongé sur une chaise longue.

Ensuite, bien que mes vacances n'aient pas été palpitantes, au moins, il n'y avait pas ces stupides Maraudeurs : j'ai nommé : Peter Pettigrow l'insignifiant, James Potter le prétentieux, Remus Lupin, l'horripilant préfet sage et discret et au comble de l'imbécillité : Sirius Black, le bellâtre.

De plus, mes amis ne sont pas encore arrivés alors qu'il est tout de même 10h30 !! Je sais que le train part à 11h mais quand même.

Enfin, les commentaires adorables de mes condisciples (il a les cheveux encore plus gras qu'avant les vacances) (t'as vu Snape, il est encore plus antipathique) (et ses robes noires) (regarde qui c'est Snape le vampire !!), commentaires qui ne m'avaient pas vraiment manqué à vrai dire !

Ah !! Voilà ma meilleure amie qui arrive en courant …vers moi … l'horreur…je déteste qu'elle fasse ça !

SEEVYYYY

ça, c'est encore pire… cette fille est une calamité…et voilà qu'elle se jette dans mes bras… enfin ce n'est que la dix millième fois qu'elle ose le faire après tout..

Salut Sev'

Salut Kat'

T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu as été où ? T'es arrivé depuis longtemps ?? Allez viens, on va se chercher un compartiment !

Et voilà, je vous présente Aspasie Kate Dunlean. Elle est à Serpentard, également en 6ème année. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns foncés et elle s'est fait il y a peu de temps, quelques semaines avant le début des vacances d'été, une mèche bleue. Elle a des yeux bleus très clair et est de taille moyenne. Elle a un caractère assez énergique… et elle déteste son premier prénom, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tous ceux qui la connaissent un peu l'appellent Kate, Kat' ou encore Katie. Depuis qu'on a vraiment appris à se connaître, c'est-à-dire la fin de la première année, on est presque tout le temps ensemble, parfois avec d'autres Serpentard. Kat' sait être discrète comme elle peut être exubérante.

Ah tiens, elle a fini par trouver un compartiment vide et on est pas encore tombé sur les Maraudeurs, finalement, cette rentrée sera peut-être moins mauvaise que les précédentes !!

**Pov normal.**

Le compartiment où Aspasie et Severus se trouvaient s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Narcissa Black.

Coucou vous deux ! fit la jeune Black, enjouée

Bonjour… marmonna Severus

Hey Narcissa !! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Narcissa fit la moue.

Bof… tu connais la réputation des Black… mais bon ça a été dans l'ensemble !

Les trois Serpentard s'échangèrent les dernières nouvelles bientôt rejoins par quelques-uns de leurs condisciples.

Alors que les derniers retardataires montaient dans le train en toute hâte, le chef de gare siffla et le train se mit en marche lentement, vrombissant et crachant son habituel panache de fumée blanche.

Dans un compartiment à l'opposé de celui des Serpentard se tenait une sorte de réunion secrète qui débuta dès que le quai fut presque hors de vue. Quatre garçons de 16 ans, dont trois étaient adulés par la majorité de la gente féminine, se retrouvaient enfin tous ensemble après deux interminables mois de vacances d'été.

Il faut qu'on frappe fort cette année mes amis !! Déclara solennellement James Potter

Tout à fait mon cher Cornedrue…. Il faut marquer les esprits, que les Maraudeurs soient l'unique sujet de conversation à Poudlard !!! S'exclama Sirius Black

Vous avez la tête qui gonfle mes chers amis … fit remarquer Remus Lupin

On va faire quoi au juste ?? Demanda Peter Pettigrow

Enfin Pete, c'est évident, on va faire exploser notre record de blagues en une année !! Dit James

Jamjam … tu as oublié qu'on devait faire un concours du plus grand nombre de retenues… s'attrista Sirius

Arrête avec ce stupide surnom Siriri !

Remus, voulant éviter à tout prix une conversation qu'il avait déjà entendue, au moins, une dizaine de fois, se hâta de trouver un nouveau sujet.

Au fait, vous avez fait quoi pendant les deux dernières semaines d'août ? demanda-t-il

J'ai été en cure thermale avec ma grand-mère. Dit humblement Peter

….

Et vous les gars ?

On a été en Espagne avec les parents de James, c'était trop bien : Sea Sex and Sun quoi… Fit pompeusement Sirius

James haussa un sourcil et soupira avant de répondre.

En effet nous sommes allés en Espagne, ma mère a de la famille là-bas qui a une maison gigantesque… mais pour nuancer les propos de cher Sirius, c'était plutôt : Sea and Sun et rinçage de l'œil … bien qu'aucune fille ne vaille ma chère Lily…

Qui ne t'as jeté qu'un regard méprisant aujourd'hui… c'est en progrès Jamjam … lança ironiquement Sirius

Tu devrais abandonner James… dit Peter

Jamais, voyons Lily est la femme de ma vie !! S'exclama l'amoureux transi.

Et sinon Sirius tu n'as toujours pas de chérie en vue ??? Lui demanda Remus

Rem' t'es pas gentil, tu sais très bien que je suis un honnête jeune homme pur et innocent !!

Dont la réputation de coureur de jupons n'est plus à faire… ajouta Peter

Certes certes mais que voulez-vous elles sont folles de mon corps… Dit Sirius, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Dites, c'est bien une nouvelle année qui commence non ? fit James une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Oui et… ? (Remus)

On n'a pas encore embêté Snivellus…. Commença James

Boh… On se rattrapera lors de la première blague. Fit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Dis Remus, y'a quelque chose de prévu cette année à Poudlard ?? Demanda Sirius.

On a juste émis quelques hypothèses entre préfets. Pour l'instant rien n'est encore décidé.

Les Maraudeurs furent interrompus quelques instants par Lily et une de ses amies. James se couvrit une nouvelle fois de ridicule, quant à Sirius, il fit une fois de plus le joli cœur…

Les Serpentards avaient laissés Aspasie et Severus seuls, pour aller voir le grand manitou des septièmes année : Lucius Malfoy. Les deux amis étaient heureux de ce départ, ils purent alors parler de leurs vacances respectives avec honnêteté : Kate était allée chez une amie moldue, car bien qu'elle fut issue d'une famille de sorciers, sa mère avait été élevée par une tante Cracmol, qui ne vivait plus que chez les moldus. Sa mère avait donc gardé de nombreux contacts avec ce monde et grâce aux amis de ses parents, Kate avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un groupe de moldus de son âge vivant non loin d'Oxford.

Lily Evans ouvrit soudain la porte de leur compartiment. Elle serra Kate dans ses bras et fit la bise à Severus, habitude qu'elle avait prise lors d'un séjour en France.

Salut mes deux Serpentard préférés !! Dit joyeusement la Gryffondor. Je peux m'installer dans votre compartiment ?

Bien sûr Lils, il n'y a que nous. Affirma Aspasie

Les autres Serpentard sont partis vénérer le grand chef Lucius dit narquoisement Severus

Hugh ! Ajouta Lily

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, bien que Lily soit Gryffondor, Aspasie et Severus avaient appris à la connaître en Troisième année et depuis, ils aimaient beaucoup être avec elle. Elle avait moins de préjugés que la majorité des sorciers de par son éducation moldue et une fois qu'elle avait abandonné son rôle d'élève parfaite, c'était vraiment une fille géniale.

Les trois amis qui se retrouvaient pour la première fois de cette nouvelle année scolaire, discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances respectives, de leurs projets pour cette année, de leurs résultats de Buse, etc.… Ils s'amusèrent à jouer à la bataille explosive et engloutirent une masse conséquente de sucreries achetées lors du passage de la marchande.

Le trajet leur parut beaucoup plus court et les deux filles avaient réussi à sortir Severus de son rôle de grincheux pas marrant dès la deuxième heure qu'ils avaient passé ensemble !

Leur arrivée à Poudlard fut bientôt proche et Severus alla se changer dans les toilettes. Il entra, ne regardant pas devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Et l'inévitable arriva : son corps alla se heurter contre celui d'un autre, la seule personne présente aux toilettes à cet instant… Severus leva la tête, s'apprêtant à s'excuser et vit…. Sirius Black…

_Fin du premier chapitre … à toi Nanou :D Bon courage ma vieille ! -''_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus comme début … _

_Bye bye _

_Je vous dit à dans deux chapitres _

_Bisous _

_Zazou la Grumelle. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde. Bonjour je me présente, Nanou, et c'est la première fois que j'écris._ _Je ne vous dirai rien de plus si ce n'est bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 2 : **La rentrée ? …Plutôt petits pois…**

Pov Severus Rogue 

Hum…Je constate que je n'aurai même pas dû penser ne serai-ce qu'une seconde, que je pourrai avoir l'ombre d'une chance de passer une bonne rentrée sans ennui . Bon, je vous l'accorde, il y avait quelque chose d'impossible, d'intouchable, de débile et d'inespéré dans cette requête silencieuse. Je crois bien que c'est ce qui m'a attiré, d'ailleurs… Merci, Black, vraiment, de me pourrir autant la vie par le simple fait de ton existence.

Mon cher Servilus ! C'est curieux, je pensais justement à toi. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je retrouverai mon sujet de crasseté préféré. Mais je vois que je n'ai pas eu longtemps à patienter, puisque tu viens par toi-même ! C'est charmant, je trouve, fit Sirius de son petit air de gryffondor péteux à la noix.

Bouge toi de là, lui dis-je, la mâchoire crispée.

Ohhh ! Mais c'est que tu t'énerves ! Tu désires peut-être te changer ? Je comprends que pour m'épargner des atrocités, tu veuilles que je sorte, mais avant ça, j'aimerai que tu t'excuses. Tu m'es rentré dedans…J'attends. Il se mit à taper du pied, signe d'impatience, accompagné d'un regard scrutateur.

Soupir...Tu espères vainement une excuse que tu n'auras pas...Comme c'est beau de te voir espérer.. comme ça… dans le vent. Fuhuhu! Kof,kooof !...Hum hum...

Mais je vais m'en aller vite fait bien fait et tu vas rester comme un benêt devant cette porte, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air d'un ignorant collé au visage, ignorant qui ne comprend malheureusement rien à ce qui vient de lui arriver, (comme c'est dommage). Na !

Alors que Monsieur s'obstine à m'observer d'un air méchant,je me retourne d'un magnifique mouvement giratoire et je me précipite sur la porte pour pouvoir m'enfuir à toutes jambes vers d'autres toilettes… Mais c'est sans compter sur le pot de colle.

Une fois l'ouverture juste assez grande pour que je puisse m'y faufiler, sa main se plaque sur la pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandée, elle, et dans le même temps m'arrache quelque cheveux, coincés dans la porte…

Je trouve que ça commence à puer pour moi, cette situation…Vous trouvez pas, vous?

Non, bien évidemment… Je vous retiens, je vous retiens ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Tu croyais que tu allais m'avoir comme ça! C'est raté…Je te demande juste de t'excusez, c'est pas la mort !me jette-t-il, dédaigneux.

Alors que nous sommes silencieux, je n'entends plus que le passage du train sur les jointures de rail, ce qui nous fait faire des hauts et bas réguliers.

Et là, je sursaute. J'entends quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte avec vivacité.

Sevy, on est bientôt à quai!! Don dépêche-toi où je viens t'aider à t'habiller, et tu verras que ça va aller beaucoup plus vite ! Je t'attends à la cabine…l'entendis-je crier, la voix guillerette.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre une teinte légèrement rosée, couleur que j'essaye bien vite t'atténuer, sans grand succès, sauf lorsque l'autre se met à ricaner, railleur.

Bon, je te laisse, je vois que tu as de nouvelles occupations bien plus intéressantes que blablater avec moi, me fait-il, narquois, avant de sortir retrouver ses amis tout autant débile que lui…

Je ne comprends pas Lily qui traîne parfois avec eux… J'émets l'hypothèse qu'elle aime se faire souffrir, et qu'elle les voit par pur plaisir masochiste, pour devoir supporter des heures de remarques plus stupides les une que les autres…Remarque, peut-être qu'elle fait juste ça pour le « fun », ou peut-être pour les observer et envisager de faire des expériences dessus…

Dans ce cas, j'accepte sa relation avec eux, malgré le fait que je la trouve quelques peu farfelue. On ne fait pas avancer la science sans quelques tests, aboutissants parfois à des échecs malencontreux pouvant provoquer la mort d'affreux bonhommes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov normal 

Le train arriva à la gare légèrement en retard, ce dernier ayant été provoqué par un heurt avec une chouette hulotte mal réveillée, qui s'en tira sans encombres, grâce à un sort réparateur lancé par un professeur.

Les élèves tous plus ou moins impatients empruntèrent des calèches les amenant au château de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent tous, se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent. La répartition des maisons eu lieu. Une fois que tout le monde fut plus calme et disposé après s'être repu de l'entrée, le directeur Dumbeldore fit résonner le bruit de sa fourchette sur sa coupe de vin. Le brouhaha s'éteignit peu à peu et fit place à quelques toussotements et derniers chuchotements.

Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que les vacances furent spirituelles pour chacun d'entre vous, que vous avez appris de nouvelles choses enrichissantes et que vous vous êtes bien reposés, car cette année, nouveaux programmes en perspective pour chacun d'entre vous !

Nous avons longuement discutés entre nous, afin de vous concocter des activités inédites que vous pourrez tester si vous en avez le désir... Rien n'est obligatoire mais sachez que nous vous conseillons fortement d'essayer quelque chose. Vous aurez tous les renseignements dans le hall, punaisées au tableau d'affichage…

Pour ce qui est des bals, je vous en reparlerai plus tard dans l'année mais sachez déjà que certains ne seront pas permis à tous les élèves. Il en est de même pour les sorties au Pré-au-Lard.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

C'est alors qu'apparurent de nouvelles assiettes propres dans lesquelles trônaient pour chacun une enveloppe de couleur de la maison auquel on appartenait. Elle contenaient l'emploi du temps de chaque élève. Chacun l'ouvrit et des cris soit joies, soit affligés partaient de ci de-là afin d'exprimer son avis quand aux horaires.

Peter s'attristait en voyant les nombreuses heures de cours à venir, tandis que les garçons parlaient déjà de leur programme de la semaine.

Ca vous dit de sortir dès Jeudi à Pré-au-Lard ?dit James. J'ai quelques provisions à acheter en vue d'une surprise pour Evans.

Il n'y en a toujours que pour elle, et tu ne penses jamais à moi, lui fit Sirius d'un air un peu boudeur.

Pendant ce temps, Remus les écoutait, amusé par la réaction de son ami qui se voulait sans cesse désinvolte et sûr de lui, et qui là utilisait son assurance pour jouer son petit jeu avec James du « tu l'aime elle d'un amour infini mais je suis triste car tu ne m'accordes pas plus d'intérêt que tu n'en porterais à un vieux chewing-gum collé sous ta chaussure alors que je t'aime pire qu'un escargot amoureux d'une laitue ». James se laissait en général prendre, surtout qu'il s'en voulait parfois d'attacher autant d'importance à une fille qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui, alors qu'il avait des amis qui pensaient à lui, et l'aimaient déjà d'un amour sans bornes.

Sa réaction était donc en général de démentir les faits donnés :

Mais non, tu sais bien que tu es énormément pour moi, arrête de t'en faire pour ça, tu sais que je t'adore (réaction tant et tellement guimauve à laquelle Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire intérieurement et de sourire malicieusement à l'extérieur) !

Mais aussi parfois d'essayer de se rattraper ,ce qui était souvent relativement drôle, puisque malgré son air d'assurance et de maîtrise de soi constamment scotché au visage, il n'en restait pas moins James, c'est à dire un jeune homme finalement parfois très peu sûr de lui et souvent maladroit pour les choses auxquels il tient :

Pour demain, je te promets que j'aurai réparé ma faute ! Parole de maraudeur, glissa-t-il en chuchotant et en se penchant au dessus de la table, vers son ami.

Le dit-plus-amoureux-qu'un-escargot se resservit, satisfait de son effet (comme toujours), et impatient de connaître l'idée de son ami pour se faire pardonner.

Ils avalèrent le repas dans la bonne humeur et avec et toujours les réguliers regards de James pour sa promise et bien-aimée Lily, qui semblait avoir remarquer le comportement mais laissait passer pour la soirée, en pensant que dès le lendemain, ça serait fini et qu'il serait tant qu'elle sévisse. C'était une nouvelle bonne résolution à prendre selon elle dès le début, pour ne pas le faire souffrir (mais cette partie là, elle n'osait pas se l'avouer).

La soirée continua tout aussi joyeusement, mais dans la chambre du petit groupe. Le loup jouait comme toujours aux échecs avec son ami le gros chien noir tandis que le cerf méditait, assis en tailleur par terre, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la patte que le rat n'hésitait pas lui piquer, lorsqu'il avait soif à force de parler tout seul, en pensant que l'autre l'écoutait très attentivement (il acquiesçait fréquemment afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçons).

James sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il porta enfin une infime attention aux dires de Peter. Ce dernier parlait alors de Dumby, de ses projets pour ses très chers élèves. Il avait des idées toutes plus biscornues les unes que les autres, et James ne fut pas déçu par la réalité…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sirius

…C'est alors qu'elle arriva à toute vitesse vers moi, immensément satisfaite, heureuse de me revoir, de me retrouver, enfin. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, fit passer sa main sur ma nuque et me câlina tendrement avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Elle me dit que j'étais le plus bel homme qu'elle n'eu jamais vu et qu'elle venait à l'instant d'avoir le coup de foudre car j'étais un apollon vivant, que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était précipitée vers moi. Je souriais, mon ego assouvi par la déclaration, alors que la jolie brune se pressait contre moi, dans un désir fou et irraisonné…

Pov normal 

Remus observait ses deux amis Sirius et Peter dormir, un sourire béat au visage pour le premier, la jambe hors du drap, au bout de laquelle un petit peton ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger de temps à autre, et d'énormes ronflements pour le dernier.

Sirius murmura quelques mots inaudibles, qui devinrent de plus en plus clairs, ce qui finit par donner quelque chose comme ceci :

Hmmm…Mais oui, je t'aime aussi…grmbbhgrembooomeneu…meuh oui…pouuur toujours….meuhh ouii…

Un petit moment de silence suivit, pendant lequel Remus se tortura l'esprit à se demander s'il devait encore laisser les deux dormir un peu ou bien les réveiller. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution, décidé, car finalement, il le faisait pour leur avenir et que quelque chose fait pour l'avenir était forcément foncièrement bon.

Il partit donc ouvrir deux fenêtres, très discrètement, ce qui fit peu à peu entrer un air frais et matinal dans la chambre, dont l'air chaud se vidait inexorablement vite. Remus, qui commençait à frissonner, se dit qu'il était temps. Il s'approcha tout d'abord du lit du premier bienheureux, prêt à tirer avec force sur son drap afin de la laisser à la merci du froid mordant, lorsque l'endormi se redressa d'un coup et cria :

Vas-t-en !!!

Le lycanthrope sauta littéralement au plafond, croyant un instant mourir de peur, puis de honte. Il éclata ensuite de rire, surtout lorsqu'il vit la mine grincheuse de son ami, qui grommelait qu'un garçon n'avait rien à faire dans son rêve, mais il s'écroulât lorsqu'il regarda Peter. Celui-ci avait dégringoler du lit dans un grand bruit de masse qui s'écrase.

Mais les deux semblèrent enfin remarquer la froideur de la pièce, se lancèrent un regard brillant d'intelligence et se mirent en un rien de temps sur pied, surtout lorsqu'on voyait depuis combien de temps seulement ils étaient éveillés.

Les gens présents dans la salle commune entendirent de grands éclats de voix provenant de la chambre des maraudeurs, des bruits de gens qui courent, les avertissements de, semblait-il à la voix rauque, Remus, puis un bruit de grandes eaux déversées, les rires retentissants de Peter et Sirius. Les élèves, habitués à leurs incessantes bêtises, se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien.

S'ensuivit un boucan monstre de gens qui se poursuivent et là, tous se tournèrent vers la porte du dortoir. Elle venait de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Les deux derniers en sortirent à toute vitesse, un sentiment d'euphorie sur le visage. On vit quelques secondes plus tard à peine Remus, trempé de la tête au pied et hurlant comme un aliéné, un seau à la main. Les autres avaient déjà dévalés la moitié de l'escalier. Remus s'approcha, visa, attendit le bon moment, et déversa son seau rempli non pas d'eau, mais de chocolat tiède sur ses deux amis.

Il eut juste le temps de voir leurs têtes se relever, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le dortoir, hilare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La plupart des élèves étaient désormais en train de petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. James commençait à déguster son troisième pain au chocolat losqu'enfin, ses trois amis arrivèrent.

Et ben vous en avez mis du temps, dites donc ! Je ne vous attendais plus !

Eh bien je vois ça, dit Remus pertinemment, tandis que l'autre lui souriait un peu bêtement.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les trois à la table, alors que des hiboux leur apportait le courrier et le journal, mécontents de devoir venir leur apporter le tout après l'heure officielle à laquelle ils sont censés tous entrés. Ceux-ci, vexés, se montraient peu coopératifs, si bien que Peter se fit remarquer car le sien faisait de grands et bruyants battements d'ailes. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il se battait avec elle pour récupérer une proie qu'ils auraient repérés tous les deux. En fait, il essayait simplement de glisser son argent dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte pour payer la Gazette des Sorciers…C'était assez comique, mais pas au goût de tout le monde.

Severus qui avait remarqué le petit manège affichait un visage méprisant et dégoûté,alors que Kat' lui parlait du livre qu'elle était en train de lire : Comment apprivoiser et éduquer sa chauve-souris ?. C'était semble-t-il sa nouvelle lubie, et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas de sitôt, puisqu'elle venait de ramener de chez ses parents une de ces créatures qui avait été conquise par la jeune fille, par elle ne savait quelle sortilège. Elle envisageait sérieusement de lui donner le doux nom d'Arsenic… et de l'élever pour qu'elle devienne son animal de compagnie.

Pendant qu'elle continuait de blablater à Severus de ce sujet, James apprenait à son meilleur ami une grande nouvelle…

Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai découvert dans le hall, sur les nouvelles activités que propose Dumbeldore !!? Accroche-toi bien mon vieux, il propose de faire du parachute, de la plongée dans les fonds du lac, de l'équitation version magique (où le principe est de partir en escapade sur différents terrains, une fois que l'on sait bien monté à cheval, bien sûr, puis de faire des courses poursuites où pour gagner la partie, tu dois lancer des sorts à tes adversaires pour les mettre K.O. avant la fin du temps imparti), divers sports moldus, quidditch (option pour ceux qui ne seront jamais admis dans l'équipe officiel de Poudlard mais aime monter à balai pour le plaisir et faire quelques matchs, et il y a ensuite dessin, peinture, etc…puis club vidéo, photographie…Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai inscrit à une génialissime activité qui va te permettre de plus t'ouvrir aux autres, j'en suis absolument certain : un club de…Théâtre !, finit James, tout souriant et tout fier de lui.

Remus et Peter qui mangeait jusque là très normalement, s'arrêtèrent de mâcher et observèrent la réaction de leur ami avec grand intérêt.

Hein ?! Mais…Mais James, je suis très ouvert aux autres…Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de prendre des cours de théâtre ! Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout moi, ça ! Je veux bien faire du parachute, ou encore de la chasse à l'homme, mais pas du…du théâtre, dit-il d'un air halluciné.

Les deux autres se tordaient de rire et ce fut pire quand James le coupa pour lui dire :

Taratata…Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres ne te mangeront pas et personne ne se moquera de toi, c'est promis. Tu commences les cours ce soir, à 18 heures. Et je compte sur toi pour y aller…

Je pense réellement que cela ne peut qu'être positif pour toi… Tu m'as bien compris ? Et surtout, ne me remercie pas. Je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir et te montrer que je tiens à toi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était 18 heures, et Sirius était en face de la porte de la salle réservée au théâtre. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans une pièce circulaire. Il regarda rapidement qui était présent et son regard s'arrêta sur Severus.

_Voilà voilà. Zazou, à toi !!!_

_Bisous aux lectrices et à bientôt !!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !! _

_Il me semble que c'est à mon tour d'écrire _

_Bon je me lance…_

_Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture !!_

_(Zazou la Grumelle) _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Dernière phrases du chapitre précèdent :_ Il était 18 heures, et Sirius était en face de la porte de la salle réservée au théâtre. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans une pièce circulaire. Il regarda rapidement qui était présent et son regard s'arrêta sur Severus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre 3 **_: O théâtre bien aimé!!

Severus qui était présentement en train de supplier Kate :

**- je t'en priiieeeee Katieeee laisse- moi partir…..** Gémissait- il à genoux devant sa meilleure amie….

Meilleure amie qui gardait son sang froid et qui ne daignait pas agréer aux plaintes de son cher Severus. Cependant, malgré cette apparente impassibilité, la jeune fille n'était pas de nature calme.

**-SEV' !! Maintenant ça suffit !! Je ne te laisserais pas et réfugier encore une fois parmi tes sordides chaudrons répugnants !!! Il est temps de prendre un peu d'assurance en toi, du moins il est temps de la laisser éclater au grand jour… et cesse de faire le poète élégiaque dont les Muses seraient les potions… je t'en prie tu as passé l'âge de faire l'enfant…** lança Kate avec ferveur.

**-Mais… tu m'as inscrit de force !! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le choix** !!! protesta courageusement Severus.

Le regard que lui adressa Kate en eut fait fuir plus d'un, et Severus pourtant habitué aux regards tueurs de son amie ne put soutenir son regard et se tassa légèrement sur lui-même.

**-C'est pour ton bien mon cher ! Maintenant, tu te redresses, et tu ne discutes pas !** lui ordonna Kate

**-T'es un tyran Kat' je plains ton futur mari…** grommela Severus

Cette remarque fit sourire Kate.

Sirius jugea le moment opportun pour venir embêter Snivellus…

**-Alors Snape, on n'est pas capable de résister à une fille **? lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Severus allait répliquer quand la fille en question, tout en incendiant le Gryffondor du regard lui dit froidement :

**-Black, je suis extrêmement heureuse de savoir que tu méprises la gent féminine mais je t'en prie ne nous sous-estime pas car tu ignores bien des choses sur le sadisme refoulé ou caché de la plupart des filles, je pourrais lever une armée d'Amazones de Poudlard afin de te lyncher dans les règles… c'est sûr que ce n'est pas en restant avec ces chers Maraudeurs que tu pourras comprendre le fonctionnement des femmes…**

Kate lui jeta un dernier regard noir et commença une conversation avec d'autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce. Sirius déglutit, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un regard narquois de Snape avant l'entrée par une porte, à l'opposé de celle par laquelle les élèves entraient, de deux personnes pour le moins spéciales. Il y avait tout d'abord une jeune femme, brune, de taille moyenne, habillée à la moldue, très simplement, avec un jean et un haut rouge. A ses cotés, se tenait un jeune homme légèrement plus petit qu'elle, habillé lui aussi à la moldue. Il était blond foncé et avait de courts cheveux bouclés.

La jeune femme allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un élève de 6ème année entra précipitamment. Et encore essoufflé, il débita à toute vitesse :

**-Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'ai pas vu le temps passé… **

Kate éclata de rire, suivi de quelques autres personnes alors que le garçon reprenait son souffle.

**-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes … pas vrai Tim ?!** lança la Serpentard

**-Que veux tu Kat' … il en est toujours à l'étape 1 du programme : « J'attends à être ponctuel ! » **renchérit Severus.

**-Tiens t'as réussi à tirer Sev' en dehors de ses chaudrons ?** remarqua le dénommé Tim

**-Eh ouais ne je suis pas géniale ?? **s'exclame Kate

**-Ma chère Aspasie… Je crains que les vapeurs des potions, que tu as du inhaler pour forcer Sev' à venir, ne t'aient endommagé le système nerveux…** déclara avec un ton tragique Tim

**-Voyons Timmy, tu sais bien que c'est son état normal !**

**-Lil's !! T'es là aussi ???? **s'écria le dit Tim

**-Ouaip … pour le meilleur… et pour le pire** ! fit dramatiquement la Gryffondor.

Tim éclata de rire et alla faire un câlin à la rousse. Timothée Sparks était le meilleur ami de Kate, Severus et Lily, il était, lui aussi, à Serpentard en 6ème année. Il arrivait toujours en retard … si bien qu'il avait dû prendre un Portoloin pour revenir à Poudlard cette année, ayant loupé le Poudlard Express à quatre heures près… Il était plus grand que ses amis, les dépassant d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il était châtain, avait des cheveux mi-longs et de beaux yeux bleus très clair.

Les deux professeurs de cet atelier, ayant observé la scène avec amusement, attirèrent l'attention des élèves et la jeune femme prit la parole d'un ton enjoué :

**-Bien bonjour à tous, nouveaux et anciens de l'atelier théâtre de Poudlard. Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, je m'appelle May et **

**- Moi je m'appelle Sébastien.**

**-Alors tout d'abord, rien n'a changé depuis l'année passée ou presque. Vous êtes inscrits pour cet atelier et sauf s'il ne vous plaît vraiment pas, nous vous prions de ne pas le quitter en cours d'année. Merci. Donc cet atelier aura lieu tous les mardis soirs à 18 h et durera trois heures. Il y a une pause plus ou moins longue aux alentours de 20h. On va passer la première partie de l'année jusqu'en février à faire des exercices de bases théâtrales pour que le groupe se forme et que ceux qui n'ont jamais participé à l'atelier puissent prendre contact avec cet art. Il y aura à la fin de l'année une représentation, nous ne savons pas encore si nous allons jouer chez les moldus comme d'habitude ou à Poudlard puisque le directeur nous l'a proposé (comme chaque année d'ailleurs). Nous n'avons pas encore choisi le thème de cette année mais on y réfléchit assidûment !**

Sébastien hocha vigoureusement la tête et après l'avoir regardé en souriant, May secoua la tête et reprit :

-** Donc voilà sinon, une autre chose nécessaire pour souder le groupe, c'est de respecter chacun et puis nous on trouve ça bien de se dire bonjour en se faisant la bise, donc sauf si ça vous gène vraiment, faites –le s'il vous plaît. Ah dernières petites choses…Quand vous êtes absent pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous pouvez nous prévenir s'il vous plaît ? Parce qu'au début de l'année, c'est pas trop gênant mais quand on aura commencé les textes c'est vraiment rageant parce qu'on prépare les séances à l'avance. Et étant donné que pendant le début de l'année, on bouge beaucoup, on vous conseille de mettre des vêtements dans lesquels vous vous sentez bien, et dans lesquels vous pouvez bouger. C'est pourquoi le mieux reste les vêtements moldus : survêtement, jean, etc… Pour les filles évitez les jupes… parfois ça peut être gênant. **

**-J'aimerais juste rappeler que la participation à l'atelier est de 15 Gallions payables en trois fois… voilà donc quand vous avez les sous, vous pouvez me les donner !**

**-Des questions ?**

Personne ne se manifesta. Timothée avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier et on pouvait à présent voir qu'il portait un baggi kaki et un T-shirt noir.

Severus remarqua que quelques élèves (environ une dizaine dont Kate, Lily et Timothée) étaient venus habillés en moldus ou en en vieil uniforme. Severus fit comme tous les autres nouveaux : il enleva sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver dans l'éternel uniforme de Poudlard : chemise banche, pull noir, pantalon noir …

**-Pas de questions donc on peut commencer **? demanda Sébastien

Tous acquiescèrent, quelques uns répondirent de vive voix.

**-Bien alors vous allez commencer par marcher dans la pièce, les bras le long du corps, sans regarder le sol, vous marchez à votre rythme et vous essayez d'occuper tout l'espace**.

Les vingt-deux élèves s'exécutèrent. Les anciens de l'atelier avaient un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de reprendre enfin ces merveilleux moments. Les nouveaux avaient de différents comportements : certains étaient anxieux, d'autres nerveux mais contents, d'autres ne se posaient pas trop de questions et appliquaient la maxime : Carpe diem , seul Sirius Black semblait mécontent d'être là.

**-Au top, vous marcherez comme s'il pleuvait** ! annonça May après 10 minutes de marche

**-Top !** s'écria Sébastien

Là, certains se mirent à courir, regardant le plafond et lui jetant des regards noirs, un garçon et une fille de 7ème année se mirent à marcher plus lentement, un air détendu et heureux au visage. Quelques uns firent des petits bonds comme s'ils sautaient dans des flaques d'eau.

**-Stop **! Cria May

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient agglutinés dans une partie de la pièce.

**-Occupez tout l'espace,** dit May, **vous marchez tous dans le même sens quand on vous rajoute un exercice. Bon vous pouvez remarcher normalement.**

**-Au top, vous marcherez comme si vous étiez très en retard pour prendre le train**. Dit Sébastien.

May et Sébastien s'échangèrent un regard et s'écrièrent en même temps : **Top !!!**

Les deux détendus de la marche sous la pluie marchèrent légèrement plus rapidement. Certains couraient presque… Bref tous marchaient comme s'ils allaient rater le train… Après une dizaine de minutes où ils durent marcher comme si le sol était recouvert d'œufs, comme s'ils marchaient sur des têtes de ninjas, comme si la chaleur était suffocante, ou comme si le froid leur glaçait les entrailles… Severus souriait, il sentait qu'il allait apprécier ces trois heures par semaine, quant à Sirius, il commençait à se dire que finalement James n'était pas un mollusque décérébré qu'il devrait faire griller dans un immense bûcher au retour de l'atelier. Par contre, il se demandait également comment son meilleur ami allait réagir quand il allait savoir que sa Lily faisait l'atelier. Sirius déglutit… ça allait pas être de la tarte !!

**-Bon on va se mettre en cercle et chacun votre tour, vous allez dire votre prénom bien fort. **Dit Sébastien

Deux minutes plus tard, le cercle était formé.

**-Bon ben je vais commencer… puis on va vers la droite. May **

**-Electre **

**-Samuel **

**-Kate **

**-Lily **

**-Phèdre **

**-Sirius **

**-Gabrielle**

**-Emily **

**-Timothée**

**-Ann**

**-Mary**

**-Jane **

**-John**

**-William**

**-Mathew **

**-Calliope**

**-Thalie**

**-Severus **

**-Julia **

**-Charles **

**-Lumina **

**-Fraise **

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs tours de cercle puis ils devaient marcher dans la salle et au top se ranger par ordre alphabétique croissant, puis décroissant.

Ils continuèrent cela jusqu'à la pause. Tous s'étaient assis en cercle sauf quelques uns qui étaient partis prendre l'air ou fumer une cigarette, manie prise après une sortie chez les moldus. Ceux qui étaient restés firent connaissance. Les plus jeunes étaient Electre, Gabrielle et Charles qui étaient en 4ème année. Il y avaient beaucoup de 7ème année : Calliope, Thalie, Jane, Mathew, Emily et Phèdre. Le reste était soit en 6ème soit en 5ème année. Ceux qui avaient déjà fait du théâtre étaient : Samuel, Kate, Lily, Timothée, Phèdre, Jane, Mathew, Emily, Thalie et Calliope. Chose curieuse, Sirius et Severus ne s'insultaient pas. Ils étaient assis à deux mètres l'un de l'autre mais ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de cette proximité.

Après la pause qui dura vingt minutes, May et Sébastien leur firent faire un exercice de concentration :

**-Bien mettez vous par deux, de préférence avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous allez vous placez face à face et vous regardez dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on vous dise d'arrêter. **Expliqua Sébastien.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement et Severus et Sirius se trouvèrent forcés de faire l'exercice ensemble…Après une série de regards noirs, ils se plongèrent dans la contemplation (forcée) des yeux de leur partenaire. Plus loin, ils entendirent Thalie et Calliope éclater de rire ainsi que Kate et Timothée pouffer. Cependant ces bruits dérangeants ne les déconcentrèrent pas. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient absorbés dans le regard de l'autre, ils rougirent subitement.

Le temps de l'exercice leur sembla interminable et très court à la fois.

Après quelques variantes de cet exercice, ce fut presque la fin de la séance. May et Sébastien annoncèrent alors le moment de l'impro…Terrifiant pour certains, Adoré par d'autres.

Ce jour là, deux personnes devaient improviser à partir d'un lieu et placer un mot, que Sébastien leur donnait, dans leur impro. Seuls les anciens et quelques nouveaux passèrent dont Severus. Sirius se surprit à le trouver beau, sous les spots en train de jouer avec Lily … Ils étaient dans un parc d'attractions et devaient dire le mot : « sèche –cheveux », ce fut un grand moment d'hilarité lorsque Lily annonça nonchalamment :

**-On aurait pu faire le grand huit si tu n'avais pas oublié le sèche-cheveux !**

**-C'est certain… à présent si tu oses monter dans cette attraction diabolique… tu vas devoir survivre toute la journée …. Décoiffée !!!!**

Ce fut le dernier groupe à passer. May et Sébastien se placèrent dans l'espace éclairé par les spots qui leur servait de scène.

**- Bon ben voilà … c'est fini pour cette semaine …des questions, des remarques ?? Non ? **fit May...** alors à la semaine prochaine…**

Tout le monde alla récupérer ses affaires et ils sortirent de la salle par petits groupes ou seuls, les uns après les autres. Sirius, qui était un des premiers sortis fut étonné de voir James l'attendre face à la salle.

Alors que James allait lui demander comment ça s'était passé, Severus,Kate, Lily et Timothée sortirent en riant…Timothée et Lily bras dessus bras dessous, chantonnant une chanson moldue stupide : ' Tom Sawyer c'est l'Amérique ..' avant d'éclater de rire. Cette chanson fut reprise par tout le groupe alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

James se tourna vers Sirius…

_A toi Nanou !!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !!_

_Bye bye _

_bisous à tout le monde_

_See you soon (at chap 5)_

_Zazou la Grumelle! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Le 4ème chapitre de cette fanfiction sort enfin, après environ 150 ans de pause de la part de_

_Nanou, qui a eu envie de se poser afin de se ressourcer et de trouver un peu d'inspiration…_

_TT…Tout le monde y croit… Non, réellement, j'ai eu du travail, et d'autre envie que de l'écrire, ce_

_chapitre, un peu de peur de la page blanche et puis voilà, c'est tout, de toutes façons c'est ainsi !_

_Et puis c'est tout ! Désolé…_

_P.S. : Je vous conseille fortement de relire l'épisode précédant si vous ne vous souvenez plus des _

_personnages et de la situation._

_Bonne lecture !_

Tout le monde alla récupérer ses affaires et ils sortirent de la salle par petits groupes ou seuls, les uns après les autres. Sirius, qui était un des premiers sortis fut étonné de voir James l'attendre face à la salle.

Alors que James allait lui demander comment ça s'était passé, Severus, Kate, Lily et Timothée sortirent en riant…Timothée et Lily bras dessus bras dessous, chantonnant une chanson moldue stupide : ' Tom Sawyer c'est l'Amérique..' avant d'éclater de rire. Cette chanson fut reprise par tout le groupe alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

James se tourna vers Sirius…

**Chapitre 4** : _Amour de pommes de terre_

**Oh ! Mon Jamesinou d'amour ! Mais dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? **fit Sirius, souriant de toutes ses dents, conscient que ces efforts pour sauver les apparences étaient vains et que son ami allaient s'énerver dans quelques secondes.

**...**

**Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Tu…tu es énervé ? Tu sais, il faut me le dire, sinon tu vas exploser et ça sera à moi de réparer tes dégâts, allez, parle mon chou !**

**Comment…se fait-il que Lily fasse du théâtre ?! Et comment se fait-il que ce garçon la…la scotche de cette manière? Tu l'as vu comme moi, il la tripotait!!** Finit James en hurlant. Il tournait à présent en rond devant son ami, qui le regardait, amusé.

**Non, ils se comportaient très simplement, comme deux amis qui passe un bon moment ensemble…**

**Ah non mais ça, je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment peut-elle être attirée par ce type de mec, ça n'est pas du tout son genre et il ne lui convient absolument pas, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Hein Siriri ?**

**Tu te remets à m'appeler Siriri…**

**Il ne la mérite même pas, ça devient du n'importe quoi, de toutes façons…**

**Tu ne m'as pas écouté, jamjam . Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce surnom. Et puis tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver, sinon, tu risques de tomber en syncope…Tu pourrais même **

**en mourir. En plus d'être drôlement bête, ça t'empêcherait de récupérer l'amour de ta vie !**

James redevint tout à coup plus calme et s'arrêta de tourner…Pour mieux recommencer.

**Il faut que je trouve un moyen…dit James,** qui se mit ensuite à grommeler dans son coin.

**Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que j'ai pensé de ce premier cours de théâtre. Je suis déçu par ton attitude…**

**J'ai trouvé la solution !**s'exclama d'un coup l'autre. **Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !**

Puis il fronça les sourcils et dit :

**Mais je suis certain que ça c'est très bien passé pour toi, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu t'en sortirais dans n'importe quelle situation, même entouré de centaines de furies folles amoureuses de toi !...Quoique… à la réflexion…Enfin bref !**

Il entraîna son ami en lui entourant les épaules afin de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Je désire entrer dans cette troupe de théâtre et j'ai donc besoin de…**

Sirius retira le bras de son ami et lui dit d'un ton ferme puis amusé :

**Je ne fonctionne pas dans ta combine, mon vieux, pas cette fois, désolé… Je pense que tu devrais essayer de changer de…comportement ou de parler franchement avec Lily, lui dire ce que tu as véritablement sur le cœur et que tu te caches depuis le début à toi-même, à savoir que tu es un garçon peu sûr de lui, qui fait donc sans cesse le pitre devant sa belle, en pensant que ça va fonctionné comme avec toutes les autres…**

**Oh le faux-frère que tu es !!Alors là, je peux te jurer qu'un jour, tu me revaudras ça…Ma vengeance sera grande et terrible ! Et bien j'y arriverai seul, sans toi ! De toute façon, tu m'aurais plus embêté qu'autre chose…**

**Oh, allez, fais pas ton vexé…**rigola doucement Sirius, qui rattrapait son meilleur ami. **J'ai dit ça pour t'aider,** fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**Mouai-ouai, c'est ça…Ne crois pas si bien t'en sortir. Enfin, j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment, **dit-il plus bas, obstiné et prêt à tout...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Severus Rogue

Qui est ce qui _ose_ claquer la porte aussi violemment du dortoir, alors que J'ai encore au moins le droit à … 20 minutes de sommeil avant de me lever? Que je le fusille,que je l' écrabouille,que je le tue à force de frapper dessus avec ma pantoufle !

**Sevy, debout ! … Oh, pourquoi tu t'enroules dans tes couvertures ? Tu sais, je vais me sentir vexée.**

C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que Kate, mon amie, se trouve en ce moment dans notre dortoir (Kate est belle et bien une fille, et non pas un homme, je vous le jure…Je sais, vous vous poser la même question que moi…Comment se fait-il alors qu'elle se trouve dans le dortoir des garçons ?…Je crois que je ne le saurai jamais…), qu'elle est en train de me parler et que pour finir, il y a comme un air de menace dans sa voix (vous aussi vous êtes outrés, je comprend bien)…Dites-moi que je suis fou et que je continue de dormir tranquillement.

**... compte jusqu'à trois…C'est toi qui l'aura voulu !**

Hein, quoi ?! Ah non ! Lâche ma couette ! Ah, froid ! Froid ! Froid ! Rend ma couuuuetteuu !

**Je t'avais prévenu…Allez, viens, lève-toi, aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagnes aux magasins avec Timothée. Vous allez m'offrir la chauve-souris de mes rêves. Un nouveau petit commerce vient d'ouvrir, tu sais, là ou se trouvait le vieux bar à l'abandon…Il n'y a que les alcooliques des environs qui y allaient vers la fin…Enfin, là n'est pas la question. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était génial, qu'il avait énormément d'accessoires et de créatures magiques !**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se penche pour me faire les yeux doux et faire palpiter ses grands cils sous mon nez…Si elle espère que je lui achète son vieux truc volant elle rêve…

**Tu voudras bien me la payer, dis ? C'est Timothée qui m'a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème.**

Bon, je suppose que je dois me résigner…Je vais faire semblant d'être son amie…

**Oui oui, c'est bon. Bien sûr…**

**Oh, merci. Tu es un ange, mon Sévychou. Je devrai arrêter de te le dire, tu vas finir par attraper la grosse tête et tu seras coincé à tout jamais dans un cachot parce que ta tête ne passera plus l'encadrement de la porte…Oh allez, je rigole, tu sais bien que je t'apprécie**, me fait-elle en se jetant aimablement sur moi.

**Ouai, moi aussi je…t'apprécie. **

**Bon, je peux aller me laver maintenant ? **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James cherchait déjà depuis un moment May et Sébastien afin de leur parler de sa volonté d'intégrer leur troupe de théâtre. Il désirait plus que tout y entrer, car après tout, c'était la clé de beaucoup de ses soucis du moment. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il pourrait ainsi écarter l'autre prétendant avec qui il était en concurrence, un certain Timothée décrit comme sympathique par le faux-frère Sirius, et se rapprocher de Lily en lui montrant qu'ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt et par l'intermédiaire des différents exercices qu'ils feraient au cours des séances. Il repéra enfin la jeune femme, dans la bibliothèque. Elle était en train de se documenter aux sujets d'auteurs moldus -ils ne reconnaissaient pas les noms des œuvres- et s'élança vers elle, sûr de lui.

**Bonjour, May, c'est cela ?**

**Bonjour James ! Oui, c'est bien cela, mais en quoi ai-je l'honneur de parler avec le Casanova des ces dames ? **

**Pourrions-nous nous rendre dans le Parc pour parler ? Si ça ne vous gène pas, bien sûr. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important pour moi.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir été enregistré auprès de chacun de leur directeur de maison, les élèves de Poudlard purent se rendre au Pré-au-Lard en toute tranquillité, en ce magnifique jeudi ensoleillé. Seul deux élèves attendaient là bêtement, et aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment serein. Ils se demandaient combien de temps il devrait encore attendre avant de voir arriver leur ami, j'ai nommé Timothée le poisson rouge.

**Tu es sûr qu'il savait qu'il devait venir avec nous…Je doute tout d'un coup, là…**dit Severus sarcastiquement.

**S'il nous a oublié …je le massacre,** fit très sombrement Kate, qui poireautait depuis déjà 25 minutes avec son ami.

**Je ne t'en voudrai pas…D'ailleurs, s'il n'arrive pas dans 5 minutes, il découvrira dès ce soir le bonheur de partager son lit avec une mygale…**répondit l'autre individu, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de leur ami, en direction du château :

**Attendez-moi ! J'arriveeee !**

Kate lui tourna directement le dos en le voyant arriver et tapa du pied par terre, tout en prenant bien soin de soupirer toutes les dix secondes. Severus, quant à lui, accueillît presque chaleureusement son ami. Il lui tapota gentiment le dos…Geste plutôt étonnant de sa part.

**Je suis désolé Kate, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais rendez-vous avec vous alors que j'étais en train de…de…**

**Non, laissez tomber, finalement… Ce qui importe le plus est que je sois avec vous maintenant.**

Timothée était peut-être un des garçons les plus tête en l'air que vous connaîtrez de votre vie- il serait sans conteste capable d'oublier un rendez-vous avec l'amour de sa vie, quand bien même il serait capable de se tuer pour cette personne- mais il sera toujours à mille lieu d'être le plus benêt.

Et il avait vite compris qu'en son amie se cachait le vice et la qualité à la fois de la curiosité…

Severus sourit imperceptiblement tandis que leur amie se dépêchait de rattraper Tim.

Pour certaines personnes de votre entourage, vous avez déjà pu constater qu'il est impossible de prévoir une quelconque réaction. Pour d'autres, vous aurez le sentiment de vous découvrir de nouveaux dons de medium, tant sera grande la facilité pour vous de voir clair en votre ami.

**Allez, dis-moi Timmy chou chou adoré, je te jure que je resterai muette comme une tombe si c'est vraiment très très important pour toi ! Allez, dis moi ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps… Même si c'est gênant, je ne répéterai rien… !** Alors que la jeune fille prenait une voix de suppliante mêlée à celle d'un bébé phoque enflammée parce qu'il sait qu'il va manger, Severus restait en arrière à les regarder, espérant se faire oublier et pouvoir discrètement se sauver et les laisser faire leur emplette seuls.

Mais son amie se rappela d'un coup qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, lâcha momentanément le bras du garçon pour revenir avec le deuxième qui traînait des pieds tout en grommelant, et se scotcher au premier afin de lui poser la question.

**Bon, d'accord, mfff, j'avoue pourquoi. **

La jeune femme sautilla à coté de lui, euphorique et dans l'attente de la suite.

**Eh bien, j'ai depuis deux jours reçu en cadeau de ma petite sœur, une souris dont je dois m'occuper « le mieux possible ». Elle m'assure que cette chose est une souris mais la bête est énorme et n'arrête pas de boulotter…Je crois que c'est un rat.**

**Une petite sœur ?** fit Severus pour la première fois depuis que Timothée était arrivé.

**Oui, Sev'. Elle se nomme Electre… Elle est parfois un peu dérangée, mais elle est vraiment sympathique dans le fond…Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a demandé de bien **

**veiller sur lui et m'a donné une liste de tâches. Je dois le laver au lavabo à température de 37°C régulièrement, lui donner des repas varié et équilibré, dans certaines tranches horaires, sinon il serait soit disant sujet à quelques problèmes digestifs…et puis lui raser le poil…Elle n'aime pas lorsqu'ils sont trop longs parce qu'il a alors trop chaud et ça peut devenir problématique car il fait de l'hyperthermie très facilement. Il est très sensible,** termina gravement le jeune homme.

Severus ricana et Aspasie le rabroua. Il se mit à bouder.

**Moui, certes, je comprends tout cela, mais quel rapport avec ton retard ?**l'interrogea t-elle au comble de l'intérêt.

**Eh bien, ma sœur m'a formellement interdit de le tuer ou de lui faire du mal. C'était apparemment la règle la plus importante à respecter,** fit-il presque tristement.

**Qu'as tu osé faire à cette pauvre bête, Timothée ? Réponds-moi… **

**Eh bien…Je…**

**Nous sommes amis depuis assez longtemps pour que tu m'avoues tout tes secrets les plus intimes mon vieux…Alors ?**

Il inspira profondément puis se lança dans l'explication.

**Vois-tu, je faisais tout à l'heure prendre son bain à Mr Belin (c'est son nom…les biscuits belins sont ces préférés), donc je l'ai plongé dans l'eau chaude, et puis j'ai commencé à le savonner, lorsque je me suis rappelé que j'avais rendez vous 5 minutes plus tôt avec vous. J'ai donc laissé monsieur Belin continué de se laver tout seul dans son lavabo, continuer de mousser un peu et puis patauger, il apprécie toujours de patauger dans l'eau m'a dit Electre…J'ai couru chercher dans ma malle, dans a pièce à coté, des vêtements propres. Lorsque je suis revenu changé dans la salle d'eau, la vision d'horreur s'est imposée à moi. On pouvait voir quelques bulles remonter et éclater à la surface de l'eau. J'ai alors saisi Mr Belin dans un éclair d'intelligence, l'ai installé sur une serviette sur mon lit, et j'ai appuyé sur son petit ventre rondouillet jusqu'à ce que l'eau sorte.**

**Et…Il est… ?**

Timothée ferma les yeux et sourit.

**Non. Il a recraché l'eau, mais je crois que ma sœur va s'apercevoir qu'il a changé… Il fait des bulles depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne s'est pas encore arrêter… Je dois demander l'avis à un spécialiste, mais je crois qu'il est en phase terminale.**

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, deux magnifiques bulles bleutées sortirent de la poche de veste à Timothée. Il ne dit plus rien et ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement pour se rendre au Pré au Lard. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Aspasie avait pressé le bras de son ami pour le supporter dans sa soi-disant « douleur » (Tim est un garçon et c'est surtout sa sœur qui tenait au rongeur), Severus posa laconiquement la question suivante :

**Et quel âge a ta sœur ?**

**Oh mais c'est trop mignon ça, Sevy-chou,** s'exclama attendrie et joyeusement la seule présence féminine du groupe. **Tu te décides enfin à te trouver une petite perle que tu me présenteras, et ensuite tu me demanderas aimablement si je veux être ton témoin, et je te répondrai non pour me faire prier et ensui…**

**Ne rêve pas Aspasie, Severus n'a aucune chance puisqu'elle a déjà un amoureux et de plus, elle a 8 ans,** coupa Tim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oh regarde, Severus, que penses-tu de celle là? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a l'air absolument…**

**Comment dire…Si ce n'est absolument pas favorisée par Mère Nature? **

Kate remit immédiatement la petite chauve-souris dans sa cage face à la réponse glaciale et sans appel de son ami.

« L' animalerie », bien que neuve, n'était pas des plus ordonnée. Et c'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les animaux, ou plutôt leur cage, prenait énormément de place et étaient empilés les unes sur les autres, si bien que l'on eu pu presque croire que la gérante du magasin les avait positionné dans l'unique but de créer de nouvelles infrastructures miniatures. Ce qui était encore plus spectaculaire, c'était d'entendre le vacarme assourdissant que faisaient quelques créatures et animaux bien particuliers (calmars indisciplinés, dindons cyclope, castors urticants, lapins tueurs, crapauds toxi-parfumeurs, bébés hiboux…), face au calme olympien de certain autres. Mais en plus, à ce bruit incessant s'additionnait celui des clients ou simples visiteurs qui étaient venu évaluer l'endroit afin d'en faire un rapport méthodique à leur amis ou pour simplement se faire un avis.

Severus regardait distraitement les jeunes animaux tant adorés par son amie, puis se décida enfin à accorder de l'importance à la recherche de la bestiole qui lui correspondrait parfaitement, ou le mieux possible. Il les trouvait toutes pareilles, c'est à dire laides. Elles avaient un « je ne sais quoi » au niveau de la tête.

Peu convaincu et désespéré d'avance, il partit malgré tout demander à un vendeur s'il n'y avait aucun autre choix si ce n'était les animaux présents dans la boutique.

**Bien sur nous avons d'autres chauve souris à votre disponibilité. Elles se trouvent dans le parc à l'arrière du magasin. Vous pourrez y accéder par la porte qui se trouve là-bas derrière les cages que vous voyez.**

Severus fit un rapide hochement de tête en guise de remerciement puis se dépêcha de sortir. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se mit à observer le lieu. Il était de taille moyenne, détenait plusieurs enclos propres, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant lorsque l'on a déjà vu l'état de l'intérieur, et c'est ici que l'on pouvait observer les espèces les plus volumineuses.

Il repéra sur un panneau où se trouvait la section chauve-souris venue d'Afrique, puis s'y rendit. Il s'agissait d'une reconstitution de caverne, car contrairement aux chauves-souris présentées dans le magasin, qui étaient magiques, celles-ci étaient moldues et préféraient donc l'obscurité à la lumière. Il observa pendant un moment les animaux, éperdu d'admiration pour eux. Celles-ci étaient absolument adorables. Elles ouvraient leurs petits yeux, une véritable lueur d'intelligence dans les mirettes. Ils étaient écrits sur un écriteau que ces petites bêtes étaient les plus intelligentes de leur espèce, qu'elles apprenaient vite et s'attachaient rapidement à leur maître. Il se décida donc pour l'une d'elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre dès qu'il bougeait de quelques pas en les observant.

Il retourna donc sur ses pas et se cogna violemment contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un…

**Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu…commença Sirius, **qui se retrouvait assis par terre en face de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte dans la pénombre présente que c'était Severus. Il se 

releva, ricana et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais prudent, il préféra se relever par lui-même.

Sirius toussota avant de prendre la parole, apparemment peu sûr de lui, contrairement à son habitude.

**Tu n'as pas à être si méfiant avec moi…Je ne te ferai pas de mal.**

Severus dit d'un ton sans répliques:

**Toi ? Parce que tu essayes de me faire croire que tu peux être « gentil » avec moi ? J'ai du mal à le croire…**

**Je te jure que c'est possible…Même moi je peux changer, fit Sirius mystérieusement sans relever les paroles de l'autre.**

Severus sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Sirius sur sa bouche, puis timidement, ses bras l'entourer et l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il ne comprenait rien ni au discours de celui qui était en train de _l'embrasser_, ni ses motivations et ni son objectif. Il était très troublé, vexé aussi.

Il le repoussa brusquement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il respirait bruyamment.

**Je ne vois vraiment, mais vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! Je crois bien que tu es devenu fou! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Alors ?** Fit Severus en colère, attendant une réponse.

**Je…J'ai réfléchi et… Tu sais, toutes ces années passées à se chamailler sans réelles raison, si ce n'est l'appartenance que nous avons à des maisons rivales….Je pense qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin.**

**Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour…pour… Enfin tu comprends !**

Sirius s'attendrit en voyant la chasteté de Severus mise à rude épreuve. Cependant, il sourit tristement en voyant sa réaction… Ca n'allait décidément pas être facile de s'approcher de lui.

**Evidemment, mais je me suis rendu compte que… tu ne me…**

**Non, tais-toi ! Tu sais quoi ?! Je ne veux même pas savoir !**

Severus partit précipitamment en prenant bien soin de bousculer le Gryffondor au passage. Il prit rapidement commande auprès d'un vendeur à la caisse en indiquant quelle chauve-souris il avait sélectionnée (elle avait pour signe distinctif une tâche blanche sur le poitrail) et dit à Kate qui le submergeait de questions vis-à-vis de son comportement qu'il devait rapidement rentrer à Poudlard pour une affaire urgente, même s'il en était rien.

Il ne savait que penser, était bouleversé en lui-même, marchait sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son ami Severus. Il n'était déjà pas par habitude très loquace, mais là, ça dépassait tout les records battus. Il se contentait de faire des allers retours de sa chambre à la Grande Salle ou aux cachots, où il passait des heures à s'entraîner dans la matière où il excellait, c'est-à-dire la Potion. Lorsqu'elle le questionnait quand elle le voyait sur ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tard, il ne répondait rien, ou bien il était gêné et détournait la tête, et lorsque par mésaventure elle venait à poser la question de trop, il lui envoyait quelques mots méchants bien placés et partait, furieux.

Elle ne prenait pas trop mal la chose, même s'il est vrai qu'elle se sentait vexé du manque de confiance qu'il avait vis-à-vis d'elle, car elle savait que dans le fond, il devait être vraiment dans 

une situation « critique » pour parvenir à se dérober à chaque fois. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire cracher le morceau au gens, et cela s'était prouvé maintes fois par le passé, mais là, il n'y avait rien à faire, il restait fermé telle une huître tourmentée.

Elle décida donc de demander à Timothée d'essayer de le cuisiner afin de savoir enfin quel crime avait été commis dans son dos.

…

Malheureusement, il ne tira rien du jeune tourmenté, malgré des essais de techniques qui s'avérait concluante d'ordinaire (si vous voulez vraiment savoir…chantage affectif, chatouilles interminables, et ce même aux pieds, cadeau, signes d'affections, flatteries, utilisation d'appâts tels que biscuits en tout genre).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Severus

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'est trouvé à ce moment précis au même endroit que moi…Et puis…Pourquoi m'as-t-il embrassé ? Hein ? Vous comprenez quelque chose au comportement de ce malotru ? Un jour, il est prêt à me tuer sans aucun remords puis le lendemain il se jette sur moi… Serais-je devenu aussi irrésistible que cela, pour que Le Sirius, tombeur de ces dames professionnel, se jette à mes pieds… ? Ah, pourquoi je rougis ?!

Imaginez que tout le monde soit au courant ?!

Je crois que je vais finir par m'injecter un poison mortel et attendre la mort tranquillement. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à me demander si je deviens…attirant ! Surtout avec un garçon… Non, mais répondez moi très franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que la situation dans laquelle je suis est un peu…bizarre ? Et puis vous feriez quoi à ma place, vous ? Non mais j'aimerai bien vous y voir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Sirius

Il n'est ni sympathique, ni particulièrement beau, ni courageux, ni gay, ni…Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Moi, Sirius Black, celui qui fait chavirer les cœurs de toutes ces dames (et admettons-le, celui de quelques hommes séduisants), je me sois fait ensorcelé par Severus Rogue, le serpentard toujours de mauvais poil, d'exécrables personnalité, qui me pourrit autant l'exi…

**Siriri, qu'est ce que tu fais assis par terre dans la salle de bain, en position de yoga ? Allez, redescends sur terre, ouvre-les yeux !**

… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en passant ! Tout ça pour quoi, se planter devant le miroir et s'admirer sous toutes les coutures ? Alors que j'étais plongé dans les pensées les plus réfléchies du monde …NE pas lui faire avaler sa brosse à dents, ne pas lui faire avaler sa brosse à dents, ne pas lui faire avaler sa brosse à dents, ne pas..

**Ba, pourquoi tu boude mon Siriri adoré ?**

Grrrr…

**C'est à cause d'une fille ! Tu t'es fait jeter ?! Je comprends, ça doit être difficile pour toi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein de fille à te présenter… L'une d'elle s'appelle Lilian, elle est très sympathique, intelligente et jolie. Je pense que tu pourrais t'entendre à merveille avec elle. Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**…kkhdfhezh…**

**Arrête de grommeler et dis-moi… Tu n'es pas du genre à refuser ce genre de proposition, tu acceptes toujours d'habitude… Tu couves un mauvais truc ou quoi ? **

**Il n'y a pas que les filles dans la vie mon cher…**

**Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille ? Sirius, reviens !** finit James, alors que son meilleur ami était parti en claquant la porte, laissant un James plus que pensif.

Sirius n'était jamais en phase avec sa famille et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cela entraînait toujours des complications, dont il détestait parler ouvertement, mais qui le tourmentait souvent pendant très longtemps. Cependant, le fait de vider son sac lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien. Fallait-il encore qu'il le reconnaisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin arriva le mardi suivant et son cours de théâtre avec.

Il était 17h45 et des petits groupes s'étaient déjà formés pour commencer à parler, dans l'attente des derniers arrivants afin de commencer le cours.

Sirius conversait avec Lily. Il paraissait plutôt calme et semblait largement avoir accepté l'activité, seulement une semaine après la première séance. Lily se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais elle ne releva pas et entraîna avec elle le jeune homme pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'autres Anciens : Thalie et Calliope. Ils se détendirent en leur compagnie.

Au même moment et dans la même pièce, deux personnes s'inquiétaient de la non-présence de leur ami : Severus.

**Dites moi qu'il va venir où je le tue**, fit Kate sombrement en s'adressant à Timothée, qui pour une fois était même arrivé à l'avance.

Il rigola puis dit :

**Je l'espère aussi pour lui, car il risque sa vie, mais tu sais, si Severus a en tête de ne pas venir à cause de ses soucis personnels, aucun de nous deux ne pourra le pousser à venir sauf en l'attachant et en le traînant derrière soi.**

**… Je me demande surtout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête en ce moment… Peut-être qu'il est tourmenté par les affres de l'amour… Tu sais, ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses mon cher Tim ! Comme le fait qu'il adore s'isoler en ce moment, qu'il ne passe presque plus de temps avec nous… Tu imagines que lorsque l'on est bien endormi, la nuit, il sort voir sa dulcinée au clair de lune et l'embrasse tendrement sous la bénédiction de la bienveillante Aphrodite !** Kate avait à présent les yeux scintillants et avait un air de conspiratrice telle que Tim rit doucement. Cette fille était vraiment un cas mais il l'adorait de tout son cœur, et ce depuis longtemps.

**Je suppose que si c'est la cas, tu voudra absolument l'aider à aller vers elle pour enfin le caser… Tu es vraiment grave tu sais ! A sa place, je le laisserai tranquillement faire son petit manège et se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, c'est un homme ou non ?**

**Et dis donc toi, tu n'es pas censé l'aider en tant que très bon ami ? Je t'ai connu plus généreux avec les autres toi … Tu ne saurais pas par qui il est intéressé toi, à tout hasard ?**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et ne lui répondit pas. C'est pourquoi elle se jeta sur lui afin de copieusement le chatouiller pour qu'il avoue ce qu'il savait. Il exposa donc son point de vue sur la situation et le comportement qu'eux devraient adopter selon lui, vis-à-vis de la situation, et celui 

que selon lui Severus devrait aussi adopté, remettant tout le monde à sa place, selon sa vision des choses…

La porte principale s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Severus. Il rejoint silencieusement ses amis, et ceux là n'eurent pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, pour cette fois laisser place à un James conquérant, sûr de lui.

Il était à présent 18h, et la séance pouvait commencer. Seulement, May s'adressa à James :

**Nous apprécions ta visite James, seulement nous en avons déjà parlé et nous n'acceptons pas ta venue pour cette année dans le club de théâtre.**

**Je le sais parfaitement, seulement vos arguments étaient trop légers pour moi. Je sais que les inscriptions sont closes et que vous avez le nombre « maximum » d'adhérents à votre troupe, seulement je ne pense pas que je puisse vous gêner plus que cela. Je me ferai tout petit, c'est promis...**

Il fit un timide sourire enjoliveur à l'animatrice, mais celle-ci se contenta de regarder Sébastien, l'autre dirigeant du groupe de théâtre, afin de s'appuyer sur lui et de bien signifier que la décision était réfléchi et prise à l'unanimité avec ce dernier. Il dit donc d'un ton calme mais ferme au jeune homme.

**Le groupe est désormais fermé et clos. Il n'a malheureusement plus aucune place disponible pour toi car nous sentons que l'esprit du groupe sera équilibré ainsi. Nous connaissons d'autres groupes d'activité qui attende de nouveaux participants et dont le rapport avec le règlement et l'administration de cette école est moins strict que le notre. Il te suffit de te renseigner au panneau d'affichage.**

**Mais c'est cette activité que je veux faire…Vous n'avez pas compris ou quoi ?**

A cette phrase, Sirius qui observait son meilleur ami depuis un moment choisit de réagir pour qu'il arrête de faire son capricieux et de se ridiculiser ainsi devant tout le monde.

**Allez, viens ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, ils ont raison, il y a encore d'autres groupes auxquels tu pourras adhérer. **

Il avait essayé en lui parlant de l'emmener vers la sortie mais James, aveuglé par la colère qui était monté progressivement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, repoussa brutalement son ami.

**Laisse-moi ! Ca ne te regarde plus. Tu aurais pu m'aider mais tu as refusé ! Pourtant, tu sais depuis le début combien ça me tient à cœur !** Une larme de rage coula de sa joue tandis que tous les autres regardaient silencieusement la scène, tendus par l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était rapidement installée.

**Tu sais parfaitement que je ne fais pas ça contre toi, James ! Je ne veux que ton bien et il passe par là aussi… Si tu veux te rapprocher d'elle, tu devras employer une autre méthode.**

**Tu racontes n'importe quoi !**

James ne put se retenir plus longtemps et frappa violemment et avec force Sirius à la mâchoire. Il recula sous le coup, essaya de ne pas tomber mais la force avec laquelle l'autre l'avait frappé le fit malgré tout tomber.

Lily avait criée, puis avait courut voir Sirius. Elle avait observée la scène aussi attentivement que les autres, puis comprit que c'était en très grande partie à cause d'elle que James en était là à l'instant même. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe en transe un jour en la voyant ?

Depuis, il n'avait jamais démordu du désir de devenir celui qui lui appartiendrait et vice versa, celui dont elle apprécierait toujours la présence, celui avec qui elle se sentirait bien. Lui était déjà persuadé que c'était elle qui lui procurerait ce bonheur. Mais il avait du mal à faire accepter son point de vue, et les années passant ne donnait rien de bon en lui, l'attente se faisant sentir chaque jour. Le pouvoir de l'amour était dévastateur lorsqu'il était mêlé à un tel espoir sur lui et cela avait finit par aboutir à l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était.

Elle était à présent agenouillée à coté de Sirius, en train de vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé sérieusement, puis elle vint se planter en face du jeune homme. Il la regardait, subitement conscient qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt de regagner avec elle, à savoir son estime. Il était très calme maintenant, mais aussi immensément triste.

Elle ne le gifla pas. Elle ne le frappa pas. Elle ne pleura pas non plus. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec mépris.

**Vas-t-en**, lui dit-elle parfaitement froide.

Il s'en alla silencieusement. Seules ses semelles sur le parquet firent du bruit. On pouvait voir la poitrine de Lily se soulever régulièrement et entendre son souffle énervé.

Une fois la porte fermée, May prit la parole.

**On va enfin pouvoir se concentrer dans le cours, et nous allons commencer par un exercice en apparence assez simple. Vous allez tous vous séparez en quatre groupes égaux. Chacun devra représenter successivement et dans le même temps ces quatre humeurs différentes : la joie, la colère, la tristesse et la peur. Pour ce faire, vous utiliserez la voix et le corps. Mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de prononcez qu'un mot, celui que vous aurez choisi au début dans votre groupe. Ce doit être un mot neutre, que vous utiliserez pour tous les types d'humeur… Allez au travail ! Au fait, Sirius et Lily, vous vous mettez dans le même groupe et vous commencez par la joie… Ce sera un très bon exercice. **Elle leur sourit gentiment.

Severus quand à lui, ne semblait pas vraiment touché par la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Lily et James. Il avait juste serré les dents en voyant l'autre hurluberlu frappé son prétendu meilleur ami…

Ah, elle avait un beau rôle, tout de même, l'amitié ! On ne fait pas comprendre au monde entier que son meilleur ami est celui que l'on frappe. Quand on n'a pas de self-control, on se tait, pensait-il de mauvaise foi.

Il regardait maintenant auprès de Sirius et son regard se stoppa net. Tim venait d'aider le brun à se relever, lequel lui envoya un sourire timide. Tim effleura furtivement la mâchoire du garçon, puis jeta un bref regard dans la direction de Rogue. Il s'approcha ensuite du « blessé », et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, sourit et jeta à son tour un regard vers celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les épier.

Severus se détourna alors, rouge comme une tomate. Bien sur, il fallut qu'ils se mirent dans le même groupe tandis que lui étaient contraint d'intégrer un groupe différent.

Il interpréta de son mieux les humeurs différentes, mais Sébastien lui fit remarquer que celle de la joie avait été ratée en comparaison avec celle de la colère. Il avait continué avec May à faire des remarques, puis il prit la parole à la fin de l'exercice :

**Maintenant, nous allons faire une sorte de jeu, qui va vous aider à prendre confiance en vous et à être attentif à ce qui vous entoure. La règle est relativement simple. Vous êtes tous sorciers mis à part deux d'entre vous, qui seront « vampires ». Leur but est d'agrandir leur clan. Pour cela, ils doivent tout simplement mordre les « non-vampires ». Pour interpréter l'acte, vous porterez la main au cou de celui que vous attaquerez, et ce **

**dernier criera, pour montrer qu'il est devenu vampire…Ce sera donc un signal pour les rescapés, et ces derniers devront par logique s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Lorsqu'un vampire est mordu par un vampire, il agit comme un antidote et ce dernier est de nouveau un simple sorcier. Il pousse alors un cri de contentement. Un peu comme lorsque vous venez de finir de manger, vous êtes satisfait d'avoir bien festoyé, et vous faîtes alors : Aaah (Quelques rires fusèrent). La dernière règle à ce jeu est que cela se passe dans le noir ! Pour notre part, nous vous surveillerons en nous lançant un sort nous permettant de vous voir. Ainsi, nous vous préviendrons si vous risquez par inadvertance de vous prendre un mur..., ou encore de bousculer violemment quelqu'un. Thalie, Calliope, vous serez les deux vampires…**

Les élèves paraissaient plus ou moins confiants mais tous convaincus que ça promettait d'être drôle.

**Vous avez tous compris ? Bien, dans ce cas, éparpillez-vous. Vous êtes prêts** ?

May claqua des doigts et le noir le plus total envahit la pièce. Les fenêtres de la pièce ne laissaient plus passer le moindre rai de lumière. On n'entendait plus alors que les pas prudents des autres sur le plancher, leurs respirations soutenues. Sirius tachait d'oublier du mieux possible ce qui c'était passé et prenait son rôle très à cœur. Il faisait bien attention à éviter les endroits où il entendait les hurlements et faisait souvent un pas de côté en sentant une personne vraiment proche de lui. Les animateurs mettaient de temps en temps un joueur en garde, sinon gardait le silence. Des rires éclataient pour parfois laisser place à l'hilarité la plus totale.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius se fit complètement surprendre par un vampire. Ce dernier enfonça directement ses doigts tels des griffes dans la tendre peau de son joli cou. Ca n'était que du mime mais il avait été totalement surpris par l'autre. Il s'apprêta donc à crier lorsque le vampire lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait là d'une main d'homme. Elle était plus grande que celle d'une femme et surtout les doigts bien moins fins. Sirius était interloqué et murmura alors, une fois qu'il eu retrouvé l'usage de la parole :

**C'est toi, Tim ?**

Ce à quoi le vampire répondit en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il fut de nouveau déconcerté par ce qui lui arrivait et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. D'habitude, il contrôlait tout, mais là, la situation était totalement inversée. Il était étourdi par les sensations qui prenaient le dessus. Il éprouvait une certaine peur d'être découvert ainsi, d'où découlait une sensation de plaisir inévitable pour lui, ainsi que l'interrogation sur l'identité de l'individu qui le touchait au moment même. La situation était véritablement grisante. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter une main sur son visage pour le pousser à l'embrasser plus profondément. Mais il se détacha et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?** Il ne bougea pas et attendit quelques secondes. Sirius ne répondit pas, se demandant de quoi il lui parlait, et surtout qui s'adressait à lui…

**Tu ne veux pas me le dire? reprit la chimère, dont la voix faisait ressentir un sentiment de mécontentement et de frustration. Tant pis pour toi !**

Il le lâcha et partit. Mais Sirius s'agrippa à lui, le retourna et colla son corps contre le sien. Il sentit la chaleur diffuse le gagner au travers des vêtements et l'embrassa doucement. Il prenait ses précautions, se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le brusquer et ce fut à son tour de poser une question :

**Qui es-tu ? **

La non plus, pas de réponse. Sauf un baiser langoureux et plus intense que les précédents. Puis il fut poussé fermement mais avec prudence, et Sirius entendit un claquement de doigts. Il ferma les yeux sous la violence de la lumière. Il faisait un effort pour vite s'habituer à l'éclat et repérer qui 

étaient les garçons les plus proches de lui, mais lorsqu'il discerna ceux qui l'entouraient, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de filles. Il regarda alors en direction des animateurs. May le fixait de ses prunelles et son regard montrait son divertissement pour elle. Il rit faiblement et baissa la tête, frustré, vaincu et satisfait à la fois. Pendant le reste de la séance, il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre les gens entre quatre yeux, pour essayer de faire tomber le masque. Lily le trouva absent et il se dépêcha vite d'aller au dortoir, prétextant un manque de sommeil fou. Ainsi, il pourrait plus avoir le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre du dortoir. Il lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans le dortoir puis l'ouvrit et lu ceci :

**« Rendez-vous vendredi soir à minuit, devant la Salle de Bain des Préfets. »** Il était simplement signé **le Vampire** en lettre calligraphiques.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ahahaha ! _

_Je suis infâme !! Ma chère petite Zazou… C'est à toi qu'appartient la suite de ce chapitre !_

_Je t'aime fort! (vous pouvez mettre une review ? S'il vous plaît ? … Merci )_

_En espérant que les lecteurs auront appréciés…_

_Nanou_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Merci Nanou pour cette fin de chapitre si … charmante ?! (Tu vas voir…!) Sinon moi en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ( adoré) le chapitre 4 ! Well done my beloved grumelle !_

_Donc voilà le chapitre 5… qui, j'espère vous plaira ! _

**Dernières phrases du chapitre précédent :**

_Une demi-heure plus tard, une chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre du dortoir. Il lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans le dortoir puis l'ouvrit et lu ceci :_

_« Rendez-vous vendredi soir à minuit, devant la Salle de Bain des Préfets. » Il était simplement signé le Vampire en lettres calligraphiques. _

**Chapitre 5 : ****L'amour, une affaire de légumes et de fruits…. **

Sirius s'affala sur son lit et relu une nouvelle fois la missive. Les lettres étaient parfaitement dessinées et la signature « le » permettait à Sirius d'affirmer que c'était un gars. Le Gryffondor soupira et croisant ses bras derrière la tête se mit à réfléchir… Cette façon de donner un rendez était un peu trop brutale pour un Poufsouffle : aucune marque d'affection ni de politesse n'apparaissait. C'était un ordre. Il excluait donc tous les Poufsouffles. Quant aux Serdaigles, ce n'était pas du tout leur genre de donner ce lieu de rendez-vous… La salle de bains des préfets… c'est vraiment pas sérieux ! Pour ce qui était des Gryffondors, généralement, ils signaient leurs demandes de rendez –vous avec leurs noms (le courage s'il vous plaît !), de plus ce style d'écriture et cette formulation était peu commune aux rouges et or. Restait donc les Serpentards. Le Vampire… Sirius était sûr à 100 qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de l'atelier… le dernier « jeu » et ce qu'il s'était passé durant celui-ci ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Un Serpentard qui faisait partie de l'atelier… Ce n'était pas ça qui manquait… Sur 8 garçons participant à l'atelier, 6 étaient dans la maison des serpents : Samuel, William et John en 5ème année, Severus et Timothée en 6ème et Mathew en 7ème. Tous étaient à la fois distants et sympa… Timothée lui avait même dit quelque chose de gentil quand James l'avait frappé !

James… Sirius était en colère contre son ami… Il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami aimait vraiment Lily, mais l'attitude qu'il prenait par rapport à tout ce qui la concernait dépassait l'entendement. Enfin… Ramenant ses pensées vers le mystérieux rendez –vous, il décida de s'y rendre, n'ayant, après tout, rien à perdre… et il devait bien avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir qui l'avait si savamment embrassé lors du « jeu » à l'atelier.

Tout en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles avec les six Serpentard de l'atelier, il s'endormit, n'entendant pas ses amis rentrer au dortoir.

-°-

Les 7ème années de l'atelier théâtre étaient réunis en petit groupe dans le hall, non loin de la Grande Salle. Ils discutaient de la séance du soir précédent et des petits nouveaux.

-C'était vraiment marrant hier soir ! Commença Mathew

-Carrément… May et Sébastien avaient l'air tout content… Continua Jane

-C'est trop suspect ! Fit Thalie

-Ils ont dû voir quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas voir… Dit Calliope

-Tu parles pas sérieusement ?? S'exclama Emily

-Ben si… répondit Calliope, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais bon...

-Pourquoi ça te choque ? Tu faisais des papouilles à quelqu'un dans le noir ?

-Pas du tout !! S'indigna Emily. C'est juste que…

-Emily, Thalie, Calliope, Jane, Mathew… Commença Phèdre d'une voix neutre

-Oui ? firent ses amis en chœur

-Me dites pas que vous aviez oublié que May et Sébastien s'étaient lancés un sort pour voir ce qui se passait et pour qu'on se fasse pas mal ?!

Voyant les têtes éberluées de ses amis, Phèdre soupira et affirma d'un ton fataliste

-Vous aviez oublié…

-Bon … fit Jane trois minutes plus tard, brisant le silence, Que pensez –vous des petits nouveaux ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa !! Fit Calliope avec enthousiasme

-Ouais ! en plus ils sont ni trop nombreux, ni trop peu nombreux, le groupe a donc de bonne proportions cette année ! Dit Emily, avec sérieux.

-En plus, Didier s'est barré !! S'exclama Thalie, un air de ravissement plaqué au visage.

Didier était l'année passée en septième année et avait fait partie de l'atelier pendant deux ans. C'était le mouton noir du groupe pour diverses raisons, toutes valables.

-Heureusement qu'il y a que sept ans à Poudlard ! Soupira Phèdre

-May et Sébastien ne l'auraient pas supporté un an de plus. Affirma Calliope

-Et nous non plus ! Renchérit Mathew.

-On l'aurait lynché ! Commença Thalie

-Occis, lapidé, écorché ... Continua Calliope

-Bref… Il n'aurait pas survécu !! Termina Jane

Le petit groupe éclata de rire. Puis la discussion se tourna vers les Aspics qui étaient à la fin de l'année.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce matin-là, Severus trouvait qu'il y avait de l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il s'assit, au bout de la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt calmes…. Mais en revanche, le trouble planait dans les trois autres maisons : les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient en train d'arbitrer un duel de bras de fer entre les deux musclores de leurs maisons, et les Gryffondor, parmi lesquels régnait une certaine tension. Tout ceci pouvait s'expliquer, Severus n'en doutait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Il se servit donc une tasse de café bien fort et attendit ; après tout : 'tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !'

Kate et Tim arrivèrent peu après leur meilleur ami. Tim avait dû s'occuper de Mr Belin et Kate s'extasiait encore devant Arsenic, sa chauve –souris, qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Severus reçut donc un bisou sur la joue et une tape sur l'épaule avant de pouvoir continuer à boire son café sans s'étouffer.

-Mais Aspasie … je te jure que … Fit Tim

-Georges… Grinça Kate

Severus soupira. Le petit plaisir de Timothée était d'appeler Kate par son premier prénom au moins une fois dans la journée… ce à quoi Kate ripostait en utilisant le deuxième prénom de Timothée à savoir « Georges »… Bien que ses amis fassent semblant d'être énervés, Severus savait (après 6 ans de cohabitation) que si ce petit jeu venait à disparaître entre ces deux-là, ça serait la fin du monde.

-Ma chère Kathie… Reprit Timothée

-Oui mon cher Tim, je suis toute ouïe…

-Voilà : je te jure que ce rat ne va pas bien ! Affirma Tim

-Quel rat ? Fit Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mr Belin !! Le rat qu'Electre m'a envoyé !

-La nouvelle de l'atelier ?

-Mais non ma petite sœur !!

-Ah et il a quoi ce rat ? Il fait des bulles ? demanda Kate d'un ton peu intéressé

Timothée la gratifia d'un regard noir.

-T'es pas obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

-Oh c'est bon te vexe pas !! Dit Kate d'un ton taquin

-Bref il est différent depuis quelques jours…

Mais Tim n'eut pas le temps de développer…

CLACC !!

**Silence… **_**Arrêt sur image.**_

La tartine de Severus flottait dans les airs, prête à retomber au sol ; son possesseur surpris par ce bruit soudain avait sursauté et l'infortunée tartine s'était envolée… Kate tenait un couteau de la main droite et de l'autre une pomme qui se préparait à la mort. Tim s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille, des gouttelettes orange étaient en suspension dans l'air à proximité du verre du Serpentard. La tête de Peter Pettigrow venait de choir dans son bol de céréales. Remus était bouche bée… et avait l'air d'un poisson rouge au summum de sa stupidité. Sirius était absent et faisait des bulles avec sa bouche et sa salive. Le musclore de Serdaigle prenait l'avantage. James souffrait visiblement très fort, son visage déformé par le coup, assené par la douce main de Lily… qui n'avait pas été très clémente sur ce coup là…

_**Reprise du temps**_**… Brouhaha**

-Il l'a méritée celle là ! Trancha Kate en plantant son couteau dans la malheureuse pomme.

Tim ne put répondre par l'affirmative, trop occupé à tente de respirer en aspergeant son voisin de jus de citrouille (jamais Lucius Malfoy n'eut un teint aussi coloré, mis à part, peut-être, la fois où les Maraudeurs avaient décidés de mettre des potions de coloration de peau dans les boissons, donnant une couleur verte fluo à la pâle pigmentation de l'héritier Malfoy).

Spach (la tartine de Severus venait de s'écraser au sol, loi de gravité oblige, et du côté de la confiture)

Mais revenons quelques minutes plus tôt, au moment où ce cher James Potter avait interpellé Lily Evans à corps et à cris lorsqu'elle était passée près de lui. A peine avait –il prononcé quelques mots, entre autres : «vicieux Serpentard », « ennemi », « atelier théâtre », « sortir avec moi », que la jeune fille avait prit une grande inspiration et dans une digne imitation des colères terrifiantes d'Héra, elle avait vociféré quelques mots peu galants, puis cédant à sa furieuse impulsion, son bras avait décrit un ample geste d'ouverture et sa main vengeresse s'était abattue avec force sur le joue offerte du jeune Potter.

Le garçon avait vacillé sous la puissance du coup. Puis avait regardé Lily s'éloigner et s'asseoir rageusement à côté de Mary, une des 6ème années de Gryffondor faisant partie de l'atelier théâtre.

James avait la main sur sa joue meurtrie et un air… stupide ? Ebahi ? Vide ?

-Eh bien … vous voilà tout ébaubi ! Fit Sirius, le taquinant.

James se reprit alors, lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami et se rassit en silence.

Ainsi commença ce mercredi-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La salle commune des Serpentard était quasi déserte en ce jeudi soir. Severus lisait un livre de Potions dans un canapé, Narcissa et deux de ses amis parlaient chiffons près du feu, quant à Kate et Tim, ils étaient assis sur un tapis à côté de leur meilleur ami et discutaient ; c'est-à-dire que Tim parlait et que Kate faisait semblant d'écouter en révisant ses sortilèges.

-Mais c'est vrai !! S'exclama Tim

-Hmm Hmm Fit évasivement Kate

-Il en fait moins !!

-Ah ?

-Oui !! J'ai compté et je te promets que Mr Belin fait moins de bulles !!

-Tant mieux pour lui !

-Si y'avait que ça !! Il mange moins, se couche avec les poules, se lève aux aurores…

-Un esprit sain dans un corps sain ! Il doit se sentir mieux. Proposa Kate

-C'est un rat bedonnant, de constitution particulière – il fait des bulles de couleur de temps en temps- qui n'a rien à faire de sa journée…

-T'as une autre explication ? Demanda Kate en soupirant

-Ben ….

Timothée brandit son rat, qu'il tenait par la queue. Mr Belin ne semblait pas troublé par cette position et levant les yeux vers les deux humains qui le regardaient fixement, il laissa échapper une petite bulle rouge qui éclata entre les deux amis.

-Non …Termina Tim

Il reposa le rat qui après avoir fait trois fois le tour du canapé en trottinant, tomba sur le côté épuisé…Sous les regards ahuris de Tim et de Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'en peux plus !! Moi le grand, beau et vaillant Gryffondor, je suis mort de trouille depuis deux jours ! Deux jours qui ont passé à la vitesse de la lumière… Qui est ce maudit Vampire ? Pourquoi la salle de bains des préfets ? Je mets quoi ce soir ? Pourquoi j'ai rien dit à mes amis ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de passer la pause de 10h avec les Déjantées ?? Oui enfin, les Déjantées, j'entends Calliope, Thalie, Aspasie, Fraise, Ann et Electre, quelques filles de l'atelier théâtre. Elles sont vraiment sympa et m'ont permis de décompresser un peu mais bon … La moitié d'entre elles viennent de familles moldues et elles ont cru malin de se refaire une page nostalgie en chantant les génériques connus de leur enfance !! Non mais !! Maintenant j'ai le générique de Dallas en boucle… je vous dis pas ! #Dallas, ton univers impitoyable  
Dallas, glorifies la loi du plus fort# De surcroît, James me fait la tête parce j'ai été avec les Déjantées ! Bon d'accord, Aspasie est la meilleure amie de Timothée et de Severus, et Electre est, elle aussi, à Serpentard mais je commence à outrepasser mes préjugés, alors il devrait en faire autant mon cher meilleur ami. Tim ne sortira jamais avec Lily et les Serpy ne sont pas si imbuvables que ça ! (Au contraire …) Bon allons –y ! C'est parti, j'ai jusqu'à minuit moins dix pour me dé stresser et pour choisir une tenue !!

-°-

_Minuit moins le quart, salle de bains des préfets…_

Sirius était bien trop impatient et après avoir opté à 22h 30 (après dix essayages de tenues) pour un jean bleu clair délavé et tombant sur les hanches et d'un t-shirt noir près du corps, il avait fait les cents pas dans le dortoir des 6èmes années, puis s'était fait jeter par ses amis, irrités par son déplacement continu. Enfin, il était sorti, avait vagabondé dans le château un petit moment avant d'arriver bien à l'avance au lieu du rendez-vous.

Il attendait à présent son mystérieux Vampire, adossé au mur avec nonchalance.

Ce fameux Vampire arriva dix minutes plus tard. Le couloir était peu éclairé, aussi, ce mystérieux vampire fit son apparition dans la pénombre. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche entrouverte. Sirius se surprit à la trouver élégant et gracieux dans sa démarche. Enfin, il arriva à hauteur de la torche éclairant le tableau gardien de la salle des préfets. La lumière éclaira son visage…

-Alors c'était toi le Vampire ?? S'exclama Sirius surpris.

Severus acquiesça.

Sirius l'observa silencieusement. Le nez dont les Maraudeurs se moquaient était tout à fait acceptable et seyait parfaitement au visage du Serpentard. Quand aux cheveux... Ils n'étaient visiblement pas gras… Severus Snape avait un certain charme… se fit remarquer Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce rendez-vous ? Demanda Sirius

-A vrai dire …

-C'est un canular pas vrai ? fit Sirius sceptique.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mr Belin passa entre les deux garçons en trottinant, laissant des traînées de petites bulles multicolore… (Il faisait son jogging du soir dans les couloirs)

-je le savais !! S'exclama le Gryffondor

-Mais pourquoi je te poserai un canular ?? Y'a personne qui est au courant ! Enfin sauf si t'en as parlé….

-Je sens une pointe de méfiance …

-Sans blague ! Je suis presque étonné que tes amis ne soient pas là…

-Ah Ouais ?? Parce que tu crois que je leur ai tout déballé ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en serais privé ?

-Parce que j'ai aussi ma vie privée et que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas obligé de tout savoir !!

Le ton était monté sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent compte. Ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre et leur ton s'était fait plus hargneux qu fil de la conversation.

-Ah bon … c'est inattendu de la part d'un stupide Gryffondor…Grinça Severus

-OH parce que les Serpentards sont mieux peut-être ?! Les Gryffondors au moins n'embrassent pas lâchement dans le noir avant de disparaître !!

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il agrippa Sirius par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au Gryffondor. Severus se rapprocha encore du corps de l'héritier Black, lui empêchant toute fuite. Puis il vint effleurer de ses lèvres celles du Gryffondor, et collant sa joue à celle de son prisonnier lui souffla :

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit lionceau… On n'embrasse pas que lâchement dans le noir…

Puis Severus embrassa Sirius avec violence, le baiser était impérieux. Le Gryffondor une fois la surprise passée, commença à y répondre. Mais à ce moment Severus délaissa ses lèvres et Sirius sentit son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

-A jamais mon petit Gryffondor. Lui murmura Severus avant de s'en aller rapidement, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

Sirius rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la chaleur du corps du Serpentard d'éloigner du sien. Il le vit se fondre dans l'obscurité. Des larmes de rages et de tristesse mêlées lui montèrent aux yeux et il hurla en glissant vers le sol :

-JE TE HAIS… TU M'ENTENDS ?? JE TE HAAAAISSS !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Severus était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Kate soupira. La dernière fois qu'il était ainsi, c'était quand il s'était pris un vent de la part d'une Serdaigle en troisième année. Que s'était-il passé cette fois-ci ? Kate s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami et tira la couverture pour apercevoir la tête renfrognée de celui-ci. Elle attendit qu'il parle.

-Je suis trop con… Commença doucement Severus. Je lui ai donné un rendez-vous… Et au lieu de se comporter civilement, on s'est disputé… Et j'ai rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de l'embrasser… Il me hait… Il l'a hurlé quand je m'éloignais…

-Ah c'est un « il » ? Fit innocemment Kate.

-Oui…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je sais pas… J'avais envie de l'embrasser…

Kate était toujours la confidente de Severus lors de ses débuts de relation ou de ses béguins. Leur petit quatuor fonctionnait bizarrement. Severus se confiait à Kate pour les débuts de relation, à Tim pour le milieu et à Lily pour la fin… Lily et Kate se confiait selon la personne disponible. Tim, généralement se confiait aux trois à la fois.

-Mon cher Severus… Faudrait peut-être que tu essayes d'analyser ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon.

-Tu cherches même pas à savoir qui c'est ? La dernière fois avec Rebecca tu m'avais tanné toute une journée pour que je te dise qui c'était !

-Faut croire que j'ai grandi ! Et puis on est plus en 3ème année… Franchement, du moment que tu vas bien et que t'es heureux, je m'en fiche un peu ! Tu me diras qui c'est quand t'en ressentiras le besoin !

-Merci Katie… Murmura Severus d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Aspasie sourit. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

-De rien ! Dit –elle gentiment. Il est déjà onze heures… Tu ferais mieux de te lever ! T T'as eu de la chance que Chourave ait pris un groupe de rattrapage ce matin et que tes notes ne Botaniques sont bonnes… Enfin… Sors de là et va te doucher ! Je t'attends dans un quart d'heure en bas pour un petit déjeuner tardif ! Cette après-midi y'a une sortie à Pré au lard ! Et tu viens avec nous !! Termina –t-elle catégorique.

-Oui chef !

Kate eut un petit rire et quitta le dortoir alors que Severus se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de bains (quand sa meilleure amie prenait ce ton décidé, valait mieux obéir).

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignait Tim et Kate dans la salle commune.

-Salut Sev' le salua Tim. T'as une sale tête de déprimé !!

Kate donna un coup sur l'épaule de Tim.

-Mais bon on va arranger ça ! Pas vrai Spa ? Fit le Serpentard Kate.

Severus le regarda, peu convaincu…

-Mais si Geo !!S'exclama Kate

Les deux amis prirent chacun un bras de Severus et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle commune et dirent en chœur :

-Etape n°1 de remontage de moral : Le Manger !!

-°-

La journée aurait pu être pire se disait Severus alors qu'ils étaient assis avec Lily à une table d'un pub peu connu du village sorcier : le Green Dragon. Ses amis avaient tout fait pour le divertir. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils avaient rejoints Lily et avaient fait le tour du village, puis s'étaient posé dans ce pub, dans lequel ils venaient toujours, évitant ainsi la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. A présent, Lily et lui discutaient de potions tandis que Kate et Tim étaient repartis dans une de leurs nébuleuses discussions autour de Mr Belin. En plus, ils avaient ressortis leurs surnoms particuliers : Spa et Geo (prononcer Jo) qu'ils étaient les seuls à utiliser.

-Et donc…

-Ben je sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie mais il continue à faire du jogging ! Dans les couloirs maintenant en plus… Je l'ai surpris en train de courir, effrayant même une horde de fille !

-J'imagine trop la scène…Rit Kate

-Te moque pas Spa ! Le pire – pour lui – c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu un nano gramme !!

Le rire de Kate redoubla. Elle mit un petit moment à se calmer.

-Mais c'est bizarre non ? Demanda-t-elle. Il devrait perdre du poids non ?

-Ben oui… Soupira Tim. Mais il s'engouffre des tonnes de sucreries : chocolat, fraises à la crème et j'en passe !! Mais que par moments. Il jeûne pendant plusieurs jours puis mange d'un coup une quantité astronomique de nourriture !!

-Il est spécial ce rat !! Fit pensivement Kate

-Tu l'as dit !! Enfin … J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est plus expressif depuis quelques temps !

Kate regarda le rat qui était en train de dormir sur la table, le jogging du matin l'ayant épuisé. Celui –ci, se sentant observé ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille cligna des yeux puis se rendormit.

-Je trouve pas ! fit Kate

-Ah ? Bref… en tout cas, il est en phase de déprime c'est certain… Avant-hier, il a bougé sans arrêt toute la journée et avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste…Puis hier … Il a pas bougé de toute la journée !! Il est resté étalé, les pattes écartées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard vide et vitreux…

-Alors là, pas de doute mon petit Geo… Il déprime !!

-Tu crois que c'est grave… ?

-Il fait de plus en plus de bulles roses et rouges non ?

-Oui… des grises aussi !! Ce sont les plus grosses !

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il fasse encore des bulles non ?

-Spaaa…

-Oui Geo ? demanda innocemment Kate

-Je te défends de parler encore une fois de cette malencontreuse erreur….

-Qui a failli tuer le rat que ta petite sœur t'a confié !!

-C'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est endormi dans le lavabo !

-Plein d'eau savonneuse !

-Il prenait son bain !

-Sans surveillance ! Il a dû boire des litres de savon !!

-Cruelle !

-Assassin !!

-Perfide, fourbe !

-Incapable ! Irresponsable !

Malgré ces récriminations, ils n'élevaient pas la voix, leur ton cependant, se faisait de plus en plus vindicatif…

Lily et Severus regardaient leurs meilleurs amis, consternés. Ils étaient partis dans leur petit trip… Mais Severus en avait marre de cette discussion ! Il avait entendu Kate et Timothée parler soit de ce rat soit de la chauve-souris depuis une semaine…

-Suffit vous deux !! S'écria Severus. Parlez –en entre vous mais évitez d'en faire profiter les autres à chaque instant de la journée !!

-Pardon… murmurèrent les deux fautifs, penauds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate et Lily marchaient tranquillement au bord du lac, elles aimaient beaucoup se promener le dimanche matin.

-Je comprends pas Lils… Tu l'aimes mais à chaque fois qu'il te demande tu refuses !

-Je sais plus trop où j'en suis avec lui… Je veux pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite et puis j'aime pas la façon dont il se comporte.

-C'est James Potter… Ne lui demande pas de décrocher la lune !!

-Moui… Mais bon tu sais que moi c'est pas trop mon truc de

-De te montrer avec lui, de le draguer, de lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes éperdument depuis un an… oui je sais… T'aimes de loin mais cette fois –ci, tu passes peut –être à côté de quelque chose de grandiose… Fit Kate, terminant la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

-Mhm j'y réfléchirais… Et toi sinon … toujours aucun changement à l'horizon ?

-Nope… c'est comme d'habitude et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !

-Et après tu dis de moi !!

-Mais euh !!Moi au moins je ne refuse pas les avances du gars que j'aime !!

-Non mais tu t'obstines à n'ouvrir ton cœur qu'à tes amis et tu refuses de céder à l'amour !!

-C'est pas de ma faute si y'a aucun gars qui me plaît !!

-Ouais ouais…

-Mais pourquoi tu me crois pas ??

-Ça fait quatre ans que tu n'as aimé personne ! Avoue que c'est suspect !!

-Boh tu crois ça… il existe bien des gens qui n'aiment personne de toute leur vie !

-Certes…

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler, échangeant quelques ragots, leurs avis sur le cas Severus et le gars qu'il pouvait aimer, elles parlèrent même de Mr Belin !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius était sorti de son dortoir. Les Maraudeurs avaient du mal en ce moment. Il régnait un léger froid entre James et Sirius. De ce fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. L'aîné des Blacks sortit donc de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le parc. Il y avait un endroit qu'il aimait bien. Un petit coin où il y avait un banc en pierre entouré d'églantiers. Il s'y assit et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait décidé d'évincer le cas « Vampire » de ses pensées. Sage décision mais difficile à réaliser, car il était vraisemblablement tombé sous le charme du sombre Serpentard… Il était là depuis une bonne heure ressassant ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Salut … fit Timothée

-Lut…

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… Remarqua le Serpentard

Sirius haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-'Suis en froid avec Jamjam et puis côté sentiments, c'est le bordel…

-Hum... alors toi aussi t'as des problèmes côté cœur…. Etonnant de la part du Casanova de Poudlard.

-Oh c'est bon … Sirius se tourna brusquement vers Tim. Toi aussi t'as des problèmes sentimentaux ??

Tim tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor et dit avec un petit sourire.

-Disons, qu'il y a un Gryffondor que j'aime beaucoup et son air un peu paumé qu'il affiche me fait légèrement craquer.

-Oh… Et tu le connais bien ce jeune damoiseau ? Demanda Sirius se rapprochant de Tim

-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore énormément parlé avec lui, mais quelque chose me dire qu'on a plein de points communs …. Fit Tim d'une voix taquine, posant sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius qui ne semblait pas mécontent de cette proposition.

-Vraiment ?? Demanda Sirius avec un faux air innocent.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prendrais la tête avec cet idiot de « Vampire ». Se disait Sirius. Timothée est vraiment craquant et sympa…Alors pourquoi ne me jetterais je pas à l'eau ??

-Oui… Murmura Tim, dont les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Sirius.

Le baiser fut doux mais passionné. Les deux garçons avaient fermé les yeux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Timothée caressa doucement la joue de Sirius.

-ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Souffla Sirius, la tête nichée dans le cou du Serpentard.

-Hum… Je crois que oui… Lui répondit Tim de la même façon.

Sirius releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les deux garçons se sourirent avant de sceller cette nouvelle relation par un chaste baiser. Ils restèrent ensemble quelques heures, discutant et s'embrassant. Puis Tim prit congé de son petit –ami. Ses amis l'attendaient pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Sirius le laissa partir avec un dernier baiser. Puis il rejoignit à son tour ses amis. L'ambiance semblait s'être calmée, aussi Sirius préféra ne rien dire de sa nouvelle relation avec le Serpentard. Après tout, ses amis l'apprendraient bien assez tôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Grande Salle fut à nouveau la spectatrice d'étranges évènements en ce lundi matin. La quasi-totalité des élèves étaient attablés, mangeant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner quand… une nouvelle de taille s'abattit sur ce petit monde.

Tim, Kate et Severus finissaient de manger. Severus était d'humeur grincheuse depuis le soir précédent. Son meilleur ami leur avait annoncé de but en blanc Lily, lui et Kate qu'il sortait avec Sirius Black. Ce fut une nouvelle de taille pour les trois meilleurs amis de Timothée Sparks. Acceptant ses goûts et ses choix, le quatuor avait clôt la discussion mais Severus était resté morose. C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt négatif qu'il vit arriver les célébrissimes Maraudeurs. Cette vue l'insupporta. Il se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuner et se leva an même temps que ses amis qui attendaient qu'il ait fini de manger depuis quelques minutes.

Les trois amis passèrent devant la table des Gryffondors. Malgré toutes les prières silencieuses de Severus, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les Maraudeurs. James Potter n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Salut Sirius ! Fit joyeusement Timothée

-Hello Tim !! Lui répondit l'intéressé

Puis sans que personne ne réagisse, Sirius attira à lui le Serpentard qui embrassa tendrement son petit –ami. Puis, Tim glissa un « à tout à l'heure » audible de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du couple. Ensuite, les trois Serpentards sortirent de la Grande Salle. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas étonnées de cet incroyable évènement étaient Lily, Kate et Severus. Mais la connaissance de ce fait (Sirius Black sortait avec UN Serpentard !!) n'empêcha pas ce dernier de serrer ses poings à s'en blanchir les articulations lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de son meilleur ami toucher celle du Gryffondor.

La plupart des élèves et quelques professeurs étaient vraiment surpris et leur étonnement sur leurs visages était impayable. Mais le visage de James ne disait rien qui vaille. Une colère sans pareille avait pris la place de l'ébahissement le plus total.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda James, sa voix emplie d'une fureur contenue

-Hier soir… Répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? James avait élevé la voix

-Je … Tu….C'est que Bafouilla Sirius

-TU SORS AVEC UN SERPENTARD DEPUIS HIER SOIR ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?? James inspira un grand coup et termina d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être mon ami. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me faire ça… Ce Serpentard…. Il fallait qu'en plus de me prendre celle que j'aime il me ravisse mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Qui ne voit aucune objection à l'embrasser comme un débauché devant tout le monde… C'est indigne d'un Gryffondor… C'est indigne de toi Black…Tu me dégoûtes !

James se leva et quitta la salle laissant derrière lui un Sirius fulminant de colère.

Jamais l'ambiance chez les Gryffondor ne fut aussi glaciale ce soir-là. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans un canapé près du feu mais ce fait ne semblait pas réchauffer l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les quatre amis. James disputait silencieusement une partie d'échec avec Remus. Peter faisait son devoir et Sirius fixait le feu.

Lily les regardait. Elle soupira. Et la conversation de la veille lui revint en tête.

Tim venait d'avouer sa relation avec Sirius et un long silence avait plané jusqu'à ce que :

_-Tu l'aimes ? Avait demandé Lily à Tim alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans une pièce du rez-de- chaussée qu'ils avaient déniché au début de leur amitié et qui était le lieu de tous leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaire._

_-Pas comme j'aime… (Tim était resté silencieux et avait soudain sorti son rat de sa poche)… Mr Belin ! (le rat avait fait une petite bulle verte) Mais je me sens bien avec lui… Alors pourquoi pas…Avait terminé le jeune homme._

_-Et il t'aime ? S'était enquis Severus_

_-Non…C'est la même chose pour lui._

_Lily sentit le léger relâchement de Severus à ses côtés._

_-Ne tombe pas amoureux Timmy… Et fais en sorte qu'il ne ressente pas de l'amour envers toi… Sinon tu souffriras... Avait lâché Kate après un petit moment._

_Tim avait relevé la tête vers sa meilleure amie puis avait lentement opiné du chef._

_Il y avait eu un autre silence puis Kate s'était exclamée :_

_-Vous saviez que ma chère Arsenic s'adapte de mieux en mieux à Poudlard ??_

Lily secoua la tête. Ça avait été une sacrée nouvelle… Oh pas le fait que la chauve-souris s'adapte à la vie de château… Mais cette relation… Elle secoua la tête. Qui vivra verra se dit –elle avant de se plonger dans le tome 6 de Magie Sans Baguette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mardi avait été une journée horrible et Sirius était bien content de rejoindre enfin l'atelier théâtre. Après l'habituel rituel de bonjours, May et Sébastien leur avait de nouveau fait des exercices pour mémoriser les prénoms. Puis les voyants ramollis, le duo infernal comme les surnommaient quelques personnes avaient décidé de faire un petit échauffement.

-Bien alors... Vous allez marcher en occupant tout l'espace ! Leur Ordonna May. Et à mon signal vous...

Elle échangea avec Sébastien des regards et des gestes étranges.

-Vous allez marcher comme si vous alliez rater le Poudlard Express !

Après une bonne minute de marche normale, May et Sébastien se concertèrent du regard et firent en chœur « Top » tout en tapant dans leurs mains.

Certains prirent des démarches assez cocasses. Sébastien s'exclama alors :

-Il pleut fort et vous devez vous rendre chez le boulanger !!

Quelques futés firent mines d'avoir un parapluie.

-Il fait très très très chaud…. Renchérit May un peu plus tard.

Fraise se mit à se traîner par terre, comme une personne perdue dans un désert.

- Vous marchez sur des têtes de ninjas !! S'écria Sébastien

Calliope s'amusa à faire quelques sauts assez spéciaux tandis que Thalie faisait semblant d'écraser les pauvres têtes imaginaires avec un air sadique collé au visage.

-Maintenant ce sont des œufs !!

-STOOPP s'écrièrent en chœur le duo quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ben c'est pas mal…. Mis à part que certains marchent sur des œufs comme sur des têtes de ninjas…

Puis après la pause, May et Sébastien leur firent faire des exos de respirations pendant trois quarts d'heure. Ce qui calma beaucoup l'ambiance.

-Vous êtes tous ramollis ! Fit May… Faut vous réveiller…. On fait un Pili-pili ? demanda –t-elle à Sébastien. On n'a pas encore fait de Pili-pili ??

Sébastien marqua son accord.

-T'expliques ? Demanda May

-Non vas – y toi ! Fit Sébastien

-Bon alors je vous explique… c'est assez compliqué et vous allez vous planter ! D'abord on se met en cercle. Et une personne commence à faire ce geste accompagné de ce bruit : Zip (May tapa dans ses mains en diagonale) et on se passe ce geste d'accord ? (il y eut quelques hochements de tête) Bon on lance toujours vers son voisin de gauche. Alors ensuite il y a le Shlaga alors on fait ce geste ( May fit une flexion tout en faisant un geste de victoire avec ses bras ) le Shlaga change le sens du jeu. Ok ? Bon. Le Zap maintenant. (elle fit avec ses mains des jumelles autour de ses yeux.) On zappe la personne qui passe après nous et elle doit passer son tour. Bon jusque là ça va ? Zip Zap Shlaga. Récapitula May en accompagnant les mots des gestes. Et vient ensuite le Pili-pili. Quand quelqu'un fait le Pili-pili, on défait le cercle et on tourne tous pour former un nouveau cercle. Tout le monde doit changer de place !! Et on fait le Pili-pili comme ça ( May fit les marionnettes avec ses mains tout en tournant sur elle-même) ! Voilà … ça marche ?

Tout le monde se mit en cercle et le jeu put commencer. Après plusieurs tours d'essais, May déclara que ceux qui mettaient trop de temps à réagir ou qui se trompaient dans les gestes seraient éliminés. Le jeu ne dura pas longtemps, mais fut source de beaucoup d'amusement. Tout le monde enfin réveillé, la partie impro put commencer !!

- Alors faites deux groupes. Dit Sébastien. Lequel commence ?

Un groupe s'élança, composé en majorité d'anciens de l'atelier. Et se mirent en ligne devant les autres.

-Alors… On fait le thème fruits et légumes pour commencer! Vous êtes des tomates !! S'exclama May.

Et ils firent les tomates… Puis à tour de rôles les groupes se transformèrent et exécutèrent : les radis, les bananes, Jolly Jumper, La poule, le coq, le lapin, l'autruche, le poisson…

-Réveillez votre esprit animal… Vous êtes des paons !! Fit May enthousiaste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En sortant de l'atelier, tout le monde était tout content. Tim et Sirius se firent leur bisou de bonne nuit puis partirent chacun de leur côté. Sirius vit au bout du couloir, Remus, James et Peter.

Tiens… on vient chercher le vilain petit Patmol qui ose embrasser un vil Serpentard ?! Grinça Sirius….

#

_Et voilàààà !! A toi ma grumelle adorée !! Bonne chance pour la suite !! Je t'impose quelques conditions puisque je te vois plus au lycée pour la suite :_

_-je veux une confrontation Tim – Mr Belin_

_- une avancée Lily James ( en positif ou négatif)_

_-et pourquoi pas l'explication de l'attitude de Mr belin ??_

_bisous ma soeurette adorée bon courage pour la suite!!_

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu . j'espère que ça vous a plu_

_bisous à tout le monde _

_au chapitre 7 les gens!!_

_Zazou la grum's_


End file.
